Bahamas
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: Christine wins a free holiday for two, to the Bahamas. She asks Nikki to accompany her. But Nikki gets a surprise when the full details of the holiday are revealed. And there's plenty more surprises in store.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**_Random idea I had; basically Christine wins a free holiday to the Caribbean for two and asks Nikki to go with her...but there's a few twists and surprises in store. Please leave a review if you'd like to read more. _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part One

Nikki was curled up on the leather sofa, engulfed in concentration as she allowed her favourite book to absorb her once again. The Catcher in the Rye. She could practically recite the entire book, but nothing came faintly adjacent to her love for repeatedly reading the story, turning each page with excitement. It was the first text she had ever taught as a freshly qualified teacher. And the print currently in her grasp was her original replica, tattered and frayed. She couldn't command herself to dispose of the shabby duplicate though, it embraced several memories. The brunette flicked the page, inhaling the rich yet old scent that fused to the minute particles of each individual page. With every time she completed the book, she discovered more and more tiny details that just made her adoration for the novel expand.

Her free hand clasped the ceramic handle of a mug of steamy coffee, assisting it in balancing on the sofa arm so it's contents remained contained. A fluffy blanket in a unique shade of pale blue concealed her. Night had approached rapidly, darkness imbibing any traces of natural light. The lounge had a dusky atmosphere but it was warm and cosy, lamps glowing subtly, supplying adequate light.

Christine ambled into the lounge beaming zealously with some news that she considered exciting to grace Nikki with. She dodged the cluttered piles of student workbooks that scattered and adorned the wooden floor for marking, both herself and the brunette had abandoned them incomplete. The blonde was equally nervous to inform the younger female, unsure of her reaction for when the full extent of things were properly explained.

Nikki and Christine had moved into a spacious two-bedroomed apartment located on the sea-front of Greenock, sharing as 'house mates'. Initially, Nikki had moved in with her fiancée, Vix. With two substantial incomes, affording the mortgage hadn't really been an issue until the brunette had screwed their relationship up completely, resulting in Vix departing and relocating to Germany. At the time, Christine had been conflicting with her continuous battle against alcohol, relapsing subsequently to Connor leaving for London. Unable to live alone, Nikki had offered for her to move in with her. The brunette desired some company - perhaps it was a helpful distraction - and it solved her financial problems so she didn't loose her property.

The blonde perched on the sofa beside Nikki, observing as she raised the pottery mug to her lips and ingested a sip of the hot liquid. She often mirrored Nikki's actions on the other sofa, except she indulged in To Kill A Mocking Bird instead. As a fellow English teacher, she was one of a handful of few people who understood the love for a treasured book that was in such a shabby and threadbare condition; several of the pages weren't even connected to the spine of the book anymore, the only savour being the page numbers to some degree along with her memory.

"I have something to tell you," Christine's Scottish accent was thick and masked the edgy tone to her voice skilfully. Her chocolate orbs perceived Nikki as she mentally noted the page and closed the book, depositing it on the table and elevating her brew to near her lips.

Nikki tilted her head to the side marginally, cornflower-blue eyes sparkling like freshly polished diamonds as they gazed at Christine, intrigued and to some extent anxious at contrasting rates as she patiently waited for a response, "Yeah?"

"I've won a holiday to the Caribbean," Christine smiled at the thought of relaxing on the white sand beaches, swimming in the turquoise waters and the beautiful sceneries, "It's for two people...but..." She paused.

The brunette consumed a mouthful of coffee, the journey of the beverage slow from her mouth to her throat as she pondered over the compromise that would follow the suspension. Dubious, from what she'd experienced - not personal - these free holidays that people attained often had hidden costs. "But what?" She inquired. Although the sound of a free holiday in an exotic location was appealing and thrilling.

Christine fiddled with a lose thread on her jumper, vaguely glancing at the other female before articulating again after inhaling a sharp breath, "It's a resort that focuses on gay and lesbian trade. It's currently lesbian clientele season...I don't know anyone else that would be interested in accompanying me, so would you like to?" She basked the silence momentarily, Nikki showing no initial counter, "And..."

Nikki hadn't anticipated that response, always assuming that Christine was straight but she wasn't one to judge on sexuality, especially considering her own and the mistakes she had encountered, "Of course I will if that's what you'd want. I'd love to," Who wouldn't turn down a free holiday? She narrowed her orbs slightly at another pause, clueless at what was coming next.

"It's a honeymoon suite," Christine announced swiftly before she managed to convince herself otherwise. She desperately searched for any indications to Nikki's reaction; an expression, anything.

The brunette choked on the coffee she had just ingested, coughing and spluttering violently. Speechless and dumbstruck. Had she really heard that correctly? A honeymoon suite? They weren't even together let alone married! "What?!" That was the only word she could successfully stuttered as she allowed the statement to process.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry I've taken so long to update, been really busy and am currently away. Not the best chapter but it's better than nothing I suppose. Hope you like it. :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 2

Remaining dumbstruck, Nikki was impotent of composing suitable sentences. She was still attempting to process the astonishing information that she was being asked to accompany her friend on a free holiday, staying in a luxury honeymoon suite. A honeymoon suite. Depositing her pottery mug on the pine table, concluding she didn't fancy another mouthful considering she had only just recovered from close on choking, she inclined forward, planting her feet firmly on the polished, wooden floor and finally engaged in eye contact with the blonde.

Christine hadn't exactly been expecting a positive response so wasn't particularly surprised at Nikki's reaction. It was unnatural and equally absurd. She twiddled with a few stray loose threads on the cushion that she clutched, edgily awaiting some sane and rational response.

"Christine, we're not even going out let alone married!" Nikki exclaimed, hints of her turbulent temper that she rarely displayed were presented, and she was still stunned by the entire prospect.

"I know," Christine's tone was soothing, "But it's a free holiday, Nik. Do you have any idea how many thousands it costs to go on holiday to the Caribbean? I would have asked somebody else, but you're the only one who won't bother about the lesbian clientele detail...actually, I'm sorry, I should never have asked." She sighed, not quite as enthusiastic as she had been earlier. The blonde deduced that Nikki probably thought she was some bizarre fool now.

Nikki cogitated a little more, it was obvious how much Christine wanted this holiday. And evidently she couldn't go alone and stay in a honeymoon suite no matter what excuses she invented, "No, I'm sorry...it's just a...shock." Again, she was rapidly becoming lost for words, "I'll come with you, is there no way we can ring up the resort though and ask for a different room?"

Christine shook her head, "I've tried but they won't allow it. I'm stuck with the honeymoon suite."

The brunette nodded, absorbing the latest reply, "I'll come, it's just..." She paused, pondering upon how to phrase what she desired to say, "Aren't people going to look at us like we're completely bonkers if we're staying in a honeymoon suite when we aren't actually married? They're just gonna laugh if we tell them you won the holiday, it's not exactly believable."

"I had thought that myself," Christine agreed, "But I figured away round it so we won't look totally insane and uncanny, it's slightly crazy though.."

"It can't really get anymore eccentric!" Nikki corrected her, zealously awaiting her proposal.

"What if we bought cheap rings and acted like we were married? That way no one is going to ask any questions and we still get a free vacation." The blonde suggested, vaguely more relaxed now Nikki was adapting to the whole situation.

Nikki nodded slowly, "I think that's the only sensible and logical option we have." Was she really committing herself to this? It was so ludicrous.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Nikki inquired, wishing to be acquainted with the name of the exact destination they would be retreating to within the next two weeks.

A soft smirk graced the older woman's features, "It's the Caribbean, that's all you need to know. It'll be a nice surprise." Teasing the brunette was so effortless, and she loved to occasionally tormenting her. They had both formed a strong friendship, leisurely learning things about one another.

The brunette pouted as she recalled that she had to make sure her questions were pristinely specific and not allow opportunity for sarcastic answers like that, "But I hate surprises," she complained, "Come on, tell me." She prodded verbally, laced with slight frustration.

Christine shook her head, pressing her lips together momentarily, "Nope, my lips are sealed." She declared.

Nikki grumbled sulkily, and in retaliation to not receiving an adequate answer she grasped the cushion in her hands firmly and playfully smacked the blonde repeatedly.

"Nikki!" Christine squealed, swiftly curling foetal position in attempt to defend herself from the poor strikes, "Stop...please!'

"Tell me and I'll stop," She compromised, fists clenched round the edge of the ductile cushion as she continued to good-humouredly batter her friend in hope to reveal the destination. The detail that she was incapable of maintaining a straight and serious face as well as the spirited expression dazzling her alive orbs indicated there was no negative drive or impact to her actions.

Impotent of tolerating the cushion abuse she was currently obtaining, Christine agreed to disclose the country amongst her shrilling and un-restrainable giggles as she failed helplessly to protect herself from attack, "okay!" She exclaimed.

Nikki paused, tilting her head to the side and impatiently waiting as she observed the blonde, bubbling with fascination. The cushion was still in her clutch, prepared and ready incase Christine didn't preserve the compromise.

Tapping her nose playfully, Christine resumed the suspense as she perceived the brunette become more exasperated at the intermission before she divulged, "Bahamas," she beamed.

The ex army sergeant grinned. Every Caribbean island was beautiful but the Bahamas had attained some publicity as one of the more commonly chosen holiday destinations. She was excited, really excited. Ten days relaxing in the soaring sun, spectacular turquoise waters and white sanded beaches and unlimited cocktails. As well as decent company. Perfection.

"Christine...There's just one more question I've been wondering..." Nikki stated, vaguely apprehensive to which the blonde nodded in response, ready to accept the question. "Where and what the heck were you thinking when you entered this free holiday?!"

Christine exploded into laughter suspecting that sooner or later curiosity would overpower Nikki, "Don't ask, just don't ask!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them. I hope you like this update :-) not sure when the next update will be as it's my birthday in a few days and I have a busy weekend but the next update will be set with them in the Bahamas. _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 3

They had both purchased corresponding rings; luxurious appearance and exterior but in reality inexpensive, simply crafted from a cheap metal and coated with a gold plate and thin edges of counterfeit white gold. Both women approved of the idea of slipping their rings onto their designated finger once inside the airport - that's when they concluded that they would have to start acting like a married couple in public. Their flights were lavish, first-class seats with free inclusive champagne as a segment of the entire honeymoon experience. Pretending to be married from then would also prevent confusion and questions incase somebody on the flight was staying at the same resort; it would look odd and suspicious if one moment they were wearing wedding bands, then the next they weren't.

Nikki and Christine were completing their packing, ready to leave for the airport early tomorrow morning. Whilst adding more items to their suitcases, they were finalising the details and story they had created incase anyone inquired any information about their relationship.

"So we met at Waterloo Road," Christine beamed as she continued compacting more essentials into her luggage.

"And it was love at first sight," Nikki mocked, then cringing at the tacky romance some people believed in which resulted in them both plummeting into a bubble of laughter. "We got married in a registry office, nothing too fancy,"

"On the twenty-seventh of July 2014," The blonde finished the younger female's sentence. They had decided that it would be most sensible to retain their concocted facts to as near as reality so they would be less likely to forget details. It was pretty much the truth, just developed into a hyperbole.

"And where did we have our first date?" The brunette inquired. Secretly, she couldn't actually remember. She tipped her head to one side and nibbled her bottom lip as she waited for a response.

Christine observed Nikki for a split second, laughing at the other female's inability to hide anything she needed to, "Have you forgotten?" She raised her eyebrow

"Me? Of course not." She giggled immaturely, then continuing to chew on her lip; an indication that she was lying.

The blonde grasped a pillow off her bed and tossed it at her _wife_, "You have."

"I haven't." Nikki instantly retorted as she captured the pillow, "Behave," she pouted.

"Have," Christine smirked as she diverted her attention back to her packing.

"Okay...so I might have accidentally forgotten..." She admitted defeat sheepishly, blushing with embarrassment.

"I knew it!" Christine grinned with triumph, "It's a good job that one of us can remember," she teased, "We went for a picnic by the lake - so romantic - but as soon as we were ready to eat, an awful rainstorm developed so we had to eat in the car." She smirked.

* * *

The boarding gates had opened and the pair had embarked onto the aeroplane, proudly sporting their fake wedding rings. They had located their seats - situated near the front of the aircraft - and bickered who was going to have the window seat; Nikki won and poked her tongue out mischievously.

They continued to chatter as other passengers obtained their seats, until after a few minutes Christine didn't receive a response from the brunette. She twisted her head to check Nikki was okay, a frown subsequently engulfing her features as she observed that her _wife's_ naturally pale skin lacked any tone of colour - ghostly white - and her breathing was brisk and erratic. She had a deficiency of movement; temporarily paralysed. But Christine had no idea why. Nikki's change of aura and physical state had been very impulsive.

"Nikki?" The blonde's manner was low, brimming with concern as she hesitantly stationed her hand on the younger woman's knee. Her actions had been muted and subtle because she didn't want to startle Nikki, but there was no visible reply. Christine was certain she didn't react. The brunette was captivated in a potent trance.

Nikki loathed flying. Perhaps it was a fear. Although one she would never admit. Just like her apprehension of the dark; a bizarre phobia considering the number of years she served in the army. She preferred to act like nothing troubled her, believing she had a reputation to retain considering her background. Everyone assumed she was tough and durable because of her strict exterior and methods; her safety barriers. In all honesty she was ashamed. Humiliated of her trivial anxieties.

The brunette supposed she would be okay, that her trepidations related to flying would have disappeared. But she was mistaken, consumed by reminiscences. She battled to escape her daze. Then attempted to regain control of her breathing. Nikki briefly glanced at the worried blonde before dipping her head instantly.

"Nikki, are you okay?" Christine's Scottish accent was thick, piercing brown orbs peeled and bubbling with deep concern also.

Nikki nodded vaguely, "yeah," she mumbled, scarcely inaudible. She inhaled a concentrated breath and finally engaged with eye contact, still remaining unsettled at the prospect of flying.

"You scared me for a moment," The headmistress confessed, "It was like you were in your own little bubble. Are you sure your okay?" She wasn't convinced that the brunette was telling the truth.

She shrugged, "Yeah," she gazed out the minute, circle window momentarily as she realised that they had departed, gliding upwards at a steep incline. She perceived the landscape rapidly decreasing in size. She'd been totally oblivious to one of the air-hostess's articulating the safety procedure in case of an emergency. "I don't like flying," she confided mutedly.

Christine exhaled a sigh, "Oh Nik, you should have said something. You could have declined the offer to come with me. I'm sorry," her reply was laced with rich poignancy.

"I thought I'd be okay," Nikki breathed with frustration at how stupid she was being over something she cogitated as petty.

Christine simply nodded, deciding that it would be best and most appropriate not to push Nikki to expand any further. She'd watched the brunette close up whenever people attempted to interfere and prod for information that wasn't on her own accord.

The brunette tilted her head so she could focus on her _wife_, "When I was in the army..." She paused transitorily, Northern accent even more prominent that regularly, "I was in one of the aircrafts one day, something went wrong. I was lucky to escape." She murmured, barely audible but Christine heard every word clearly. "Why am I being so stupid over this?" She growled, rage sizzling out of nowhere.

"You're not being stupid." Christine promised, "It's okay to not like flying, or to even be scared of flying. It's understandable with what you've been through. Don't be so hard on yourself, Nik. It'll be okay, the chances of anything happening are minimal." She attempted to comfort and soothe her, flicking her seatbelt off as a bell alerted the passengers that they could do so, at an appropriate and safe height for people to wonder. She enveloped Nikki into her arms, "The flight will be over before you know it."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _**_Thank you for your lovely reviews (and early birthday wishes). Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it :) _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 4

Nikki and Christine had arrived at the designated airport in the luminous Bahamas that was already creating cordial moods. Hands entwined together as they continued to obtain their freshly married couple status, the two women ambled into the airport building; it was very much a contrast to the modern construction back in Glasgow, simply a large, shack like structure that was acceptably ventilated for no extra cost. Whether it was actually waterproof or not was a minor detail. But the international airport contained nothing of any great expensive, everything was extremely basic.

Interlaced hands generated an unusual aura between the pair, perhaps faintly awkward. However they concealed the peculiar sensation impeccably. They swayed their hands in a steady, fluctuated motion as they walked to collect their luggage subsequently to passing through security successfully.

The high temperatures striked them instantly when they departed the air conditioned aircraft, smothering them with the soaring humidity levels. Searing and scorching. Yet pleasant as they swiftly adapted. Nikki was settling again now her feet were planted firmly on solid ground after their safe flight; Christine had been correct, everything had been absolutely fine.

After retrieving their suitcases, they joined the cluster of women who congregated around a middle-aged brunette female displaying a board with the name of the resort they would be staying at. It was a relatively short coach ride to the luxury resort, and once they were there, they booked in and were handed the key to their honeymoon suite.

Christine wondered out of the double, sliding glass doors, desiring to inspect the spacious terrace that accompanied the honeymoon chamber whilst the brunette chose to start unpacking. Nikki had examined their capacious, luxury room; crisp, white sheets embroided with a subtle purple pattern, that matched the modern décor and style, adorned the king-size bed. Three out of the four walls were painted a mellow white, the other wall was a feature wall, tessellated with the colour scheme of the suite. Everything was completed to a high standard; sparkling and fresh yet cosy and comforting. A smile graced her features as she perceived the exertion somebody had gone to to craft elephants and palm trees out of their towels and with talent, positioned them on the bed. In the corner of the room, a lavish bottle of champagne chilled in a vessel occupied by ice cubes, with two crystal glasses engraved with 'Mrs & Mrs' adjacent, perched on a silk cloth; definitely an added extra for the newly wed couple.

The blonde treaded back into the air-conditioned room, greeted with her _wife_ tossing clothes out of her suitcase and behind her with little knowledge of where they were actually landing. If the garments weren't creased before, they certainly were now as they embarked in piles. Catching a black, strappy top, Christine spoke to announced her presence since she couldn't see the top half of the brunette who appeared to be being swallowed by the dark material of her luggage, "There's even a jacuzzi outside!"

Nikki instantly stopped cursing and twisted her head to look at Christine, "I can't find my swimming costume, or my bikini for that matter." She grumbled.

Christine frowned a little as she began collecting attires and folding them neatly, placing them on the bed, "Well it must be in there somewhere." She stated optimistically.

The brunette shook her head and huffed, "It's not. My suitcase is empty and I haven't located either item." She muttered frustratedly. How could she have forgotten virtually the most important garments for the Caribbean?

"Uhm, well...you could borrow one of mine, if you want." Christine offered tensely, unsure how her friend would react to that proposal, "They might not be your style though," she added hastily, "Or you can buy some from the shop by reception, or we could go out and buy some."

Nikki sighed, "Can I borrow one of yours for now please?" She requested, "I don't want one from the shop in the resort, I glanced in there when we arrived. Everything's bloody rainbow coloured because it's lesbian season." She grunted.

Christine nodded, "why do you want your bikini or whatever now anyway?" It hadn't even been an hour since they had arrived.

"It's still early in the day and I wanted to go check out the beach and the pool, and it's too warm to go out dressed like this." She gestured to the clothes she had travelled in, speaking sincerely.

"Is that really the first priority for a newly married couple on their honeymoon though?" The blonde questioned innocently in her thick Scottish accent.

Nikki raised her eyebrow and narrowed her gaze that was hinted with confusion, "What are you suggesting? Or should I say implying?" Although the mischievous smirk and cheeky lust in her vivid orbs indicated that she was just wanting a retort, it really was harmless.

Christine pursed her dry lips together, unsure how to respond to something she had instigated. Luckily for her, before she had the chance to begin articulating again, something else engulfed both women's attention.

Out of nowhere, music began playing, resulting in both females simultaneously leaping forward and scanning around the room for the culprit. It was really awful music too, native to the island. They soon concluded it was from the radio system, and upon further inspection, muting the radio simply wasn't an option. A woman - who admittedly sounded as though she was high - began talking; welcoming everyone to the resort and reminding them that there was a welcoming party this evening that they expected everyone to attend. There was certainly no way of denying that they didn't know about the event now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this next part. :) _

* * *

Part 5

Hands interlaced, the falsely married couple ambled leisurely in the direction of the beach, determined to discard of as much time as acceptably possible. Neither were touched with passion for attending the welcoming event. They exchanged smooth, concrete slabs for the unique sensation of thousands of individual grains of white sand between their toes as they neared the heart of the beach.

The sun was setting in the horizon, supervising the tranquil, turquoise ocean that shimmered delightfully in the last remains of the days sunbeams; vibrant shades of cozy oranges, ardent yellows and sizzling reds combined in an intense fusion creating an abstract scene in the evening sky. Darkness was steadily approaching, hazily immersing.

"Would you like a drink?" Christine inquired as the pair loitered towards the back of the cluster of women, desiring to maintain a low profile.

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, please." Her dazzling, cornflower-blue orbs scanned around the crowds of partying females momentarily before focusing on the sky again, engulfed in the natural beauty and attempting to enjoy the native music.

"What would you like?" Her Scottish accent was prominent amongst the chattering of strangers, evidently one of the only women from Scotland currently at the resort.

Nikki shrugged, her knowledge of Caribbean cocktails virtually non-existent. She was much more of a beer type of girl. "I don't know. See what they recommend."

The blonde nodded, satisfied with her friend's response and treaded towards bar. The list of alcoholic cocktails was extensive, blends of beverages, some of which sounded quite appetising and there was many she would definitely be avoiding. Advised on which concoctions were most popular; Piña Colada, Coco Loco, Sex on the Beach, Woo Woos, Margarita and Fairytales. She chose the Fairytales combination and returned to Nikki just as the music muted and two women took the stage in the blaze of the striking disco lights.

"It's called a Fairytales cocktail. It contains southern comfort, cherry brandy, orange juice and lemonade." Christine declared as she handed Nikki one of the china glasses, adorned with fancy decorations.

Nikki nodded, "Thanks," she ingested a sip, spluttering faintly at the burning feeling in the back of her throat. But once she became accustomed to the strength of the liqueur, it was actually quite tasty.

"Welcome to The Palm Trees Resort, Bahamas - lesbian season! My name's Lorraine Donnegan and I financially fund the resort..." Lorraine continued to articulate whilst Nikki unbeknownst to her choked on her concoction as she desperately narrowed her gaze to try and get a decent glimpse at this Lorraine, soon confirming her suspicions, "Did you know she was here?" She hissed, dubious of whether this had all been a planned set up.

"No!" Christine retorted immediately; genuine. "I honestly had no idea. I didn't even know that this was her next investment." No one had heard from the affluent blonde since she had departed Waterloo Road.

"You probably won't see much of me here, if at all, as I have other investments to keep a close eye on. I hope you enjoy your stay at The Palm Trees Resort, Bahamas. And I'll leave you in the capable hands of my next in command, Lucy." Lorraine finished her speech, half of which Nikki and Christine had tuned out of, but they had caught the last part. It was a relief to Nikki that she probably wouldn't meet her ex again and she was currently mingled in with such a dense gathering of people that she wasn't easily identified. She cringed at the thought of the embarrassment of having to explain her pretend marriage with Christine to her.

Lucy began speaking, clasping the microphone from her boss, explaining about the vast range of activities available to accommodate all and how to sign up for them, more information related to the resort and the nightlife the resort offered, "Well there are some familiar faces I can recognise but there's a lot of you that I've never met. So over your stay there will be plenty of games for us all to get to know you!" She beamed; she was the annoying woman who was the voice on the radio system, "There's no time like the present to get to know some of our newly weds!"

In perfect synchronisation, both Nikki and Christine's serene features were surrendered to concealed fear. What was in the content of these quizzes? Neither of them had the faintest idea, and in all honesty, they didn't want to know. Thankfully, it wasn't their room number that was chosen at random. Exhaling sighs of respite simultaneously, they continued to attain a variety of alcoholic beverages and to relish they atmosphere.

* * *

"Nikki, get up!" Christine insisted, words laced with intoxicated giggles that she couldn't repel at the comical display of the drunken brunette sprawled out with no coordination on the tiled surface, cocooned in a thin sheet and flushed face of muted laughter submerged into the fluffy pillow.

"Nooo!" Nikki refused to oblige despite the element that the floor wasn't the faintest bit comfortable, although she was too drunk to notice. The one word response was slurred in her Northern rich accent in the midst of her merry cackle, an indication of just how liquored she actually was. A combination of Caribbean cocktails and champagne was certainly grasping influence.

The blonde clumsily descended to the floor and tugged at Nikki's arm, aiming to compel her to roll onto her back and engage with eye contact, "You can't sleep on the floor! You'll get a bad back." She stated sincerely, clearly able to handle her drink better than her friend.

Nikki reluctantly allowed her dilated pupils to gaze at Christine, still giggling in amusement for no apparent or rational reason, "Sooo where do you suggest I sleep?" She demanded, completely innocent to absurdity and futileness of her question.

"In the bed, like any normal person." She laughed in her thick Scottish accent, garbled traces in her sentence generated from the mass of alcohol, but the brunette understood.

"Buuuut," The ex army captain objected, "You're sleeping in the bed. We're not really married, or even going out. So therefore I can't share with you." She giggled tipsily and changed the subject, "Christine, you have really pretty eyes you know." Her vision was disorientated but she had an intense fascination with the blonde's sparkling orbs.

Christine rolled her bambi like orbs and disregarded the drunken compliment, "We're both mature and sensible adults. Now get up, and get in the bed!"

"Nope!" Nikki declined, "I'm quite fine here!" She laughed cheerfully before pointing to the ceiling, "Look! Look at the rainbow, fluffy clouds!" She giggled immaturely, clearly hallucinating.

Christine simply laughed, wondering why she had never got Nikki this drunk before. She was free entertainment when she was this wasted. Part of her wished she had consumed a couple more of those magical cocktails so she could properly join the brunette in her fantasy land. She regain her equilibrium - with a few wobbles as an adverse effect to the liquor in her system - and paced to the pitcher still containing pure ice cubes. Collecting a handful, she returned to where Nikki was lying and threw one at her, observing as she jumped and grumbled at the initial frostiness. Since she didn't really react, Christine knelt beside her once again and battled to deposit the cubes between her bare skin of her back and her thin top she chose to wear to bed. Upon succeeding, Nikki squealed piercingly as she vaulted to her feet and sprung frantically until the ice cubes tumbled to the floor before she leaped into the bed, sulking drunkly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **Again, thanks for the reviews :) For anyone wondering, Lorraine will reappear later in this fic (so I'm not abandoning that twist). Hope you like this part, I'd love to hear what you think._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 6

Nikki grumbled as she roused from her cavernous slumber; vivid and intense rays of glorious sunshine radiated through the generous, glass-panelled doors that connected their private balcony to their suite. Her cornflower-blue orbs flickered open momentarily before snapping closed almost instantly as the perky light contacted with her squinted pupils. It was too dazzling for her throbbing head which had only just become apparent and noticeable to her. She secreted her pulsating head into the feather pillow and grunted as an irritating voice started chattering over indigenous music via the radio system. She was seriously going to have to cleverly disconnect the wires. The impolite awakening just added to her pounding hangover and made her protest more.

Christine was correspondingly as lament as she stirred from her sleep, muttering simultaneously with the brunette. The long lasting products from blended cocktail concoctions were equal between the pair. She'd been disturbed by the noise penetrating from the radio system, which didn't aid her splitting headache.

"Will that woman ever shut up." The blonde moaned, tone laced with frustration. She could have still been snoozing if it wasn't for her. Dozing off more effects of the cocktails. Perhaps then, her hangover may not have been as severe and aggressive.

"She will when I'm feeling better," Nikki mumbled, arms extended as her fingers tentatively massaged her niggling temples. Neither of the females had actually been taking note of what the exasperated voice was reeling. It was approaching midday - the majority of people would be awake - and the woman was only listing the days available activities and hoping that everyone had had a peaceful first night in the resort - which they had, until she began talking.

"Did you bring any paracetamol with you?" The brunette inquired, impatiently craving some to reduce the acuteness of her brutal headache. She was certain that that was another thing she had carelessly forgotten.

"Mmhmm," Christine murmured, eyes still firmly shut as she feared how much of a contrast the light would be, "Help yourself. They're in the bag over there." She gestured vaguely in the hazy direction as she spoke.

Nikki's orbs had finally adjusted to the strident light, remaining squinted though, "Can't you go and get them? I'm sure you want a couple too...please?" She pleaded slightly, manner slurred with friendliness.

"You can go and get them," She really had no intentions of moving although she desired some painkillers as well, "and bring me a couple back with you please." she added, smirking subtly.

The ex army sergeant pouted, "But it's only fair that you go get them." She disputed, also refusing to move out of the comfortable bed.

"And how do you work that out?" Christine raised her eyebrow and grumbled as she opened one eye and focused on her wife.

"Because," Nikki started, then paused fleetingly as she attempted to recall whether her response had actually happened and she was being clever, or whether it had simply been an intoxicated hallucination. Her brain was frazzling as she tried to reminiscence. Too much effort for her thumping head. "Because you put ice cubes down my back last night so it's only fair that you leave the warm bed and get the paracetamol for us both." She declared whilst smiling sweetly, a rubbish excuse but it was always worth a try. Their room had been a little stuffy when they first arrived so they had turned the air conditioning onto deep cool to get icy air ventilating, but then neglected the mental note to turn it back to normal.

"Shit," Christine muttered beneath her breath. Her friend hadn't been as drunk as she had anticipated. Either that, or alcohol had the opposite effect to most and just made her remember stuff, "Well, you can still go get them." She shrugged.

Nikki puckered her lips again, concluding that fair was only fair. She discretely pulled her chilly feet back under the linen sheets that had been poked out the end of the bed for the duration of the night and innocently stationed them on Christine's warm legs, and smirked naively.

The blonde shrieked and swore bitterly at the initial shock of Nikki's frosty feet colliding against her balmy legs, "Nikki!" She exclaimed, impulsively awake, and shuffled away violently to escape the hastily chasing feet belonging to her friend, deemed for torture. And failing. Temporarily, she had forgotten about her evil hangover. "Your feet are freezing!"

"I know," The brunette grinned, "They've been poking out the end of the bed all night," she confessed, "In fact, they are always freezing. But they're thawing nicely now." She smirked.

"You're mean." The headmistress pouted which just made Nikki giggle.

"So are you for putting ice cubes down my back last night." She retorted before deciding to compromise, "If you get me some paracetamol, I'll behave." She grinned cheekily.

"Fine," Christine muttered as she heaved herself from the cosy covers and padded across the tiled floor - bitter beneath her feet - and collected the box of paracetamol and two bottles of water. She then returned to the bed, handing Nikki the items and peace was restored between the - pretend - married couple.

"Thank you," Nikki smiled as she ingested a couple of the circle shaped tablets, swallowing them with a mouthful of water, "I'm going for a shower," she announced as she planted her feet on the floor, regained her equilibrium and disappeared into the bathroom. She usually cleared her hangovers by running but it was so humid and scorching that it wasn't a sensible option. So she settled for a cool, refreshing shower.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **I'm not too sure about this part but I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 7

Nikki and Christine had agreed to devote the remainder of the day to idly relaxing on the spectacular beach, relishing the sizzling sunshine with only palm trees supplying insignificant amounts of shade from direct sunlight. They had each positioned towels, provided by the resort, on the silky sand and settled with their favourite books to sunbathe. Whenever they became too hot, they ventured into the tranquil ocean; the most efficient method to reduce their body temperature rapidly.

The blonde deposited her shabby book, To Kill A Mocking Bird, beside her on the rainbow coloured bath towel and gradually sat up, extending her arms out behind her for support. She twisted her head to observe Nikki, "Do you want a drink?" Her Scottish accent was thick, leisurely slurred with how chilled out she was.

Nikki closed her book shut after mentally noting the page number and dropping it next to her, then inclining forward and removing her Gucci sunglasses and resting them on top of her head, "I'd love one please," she nodded before quickly adding, "But I don't want any more cocktails." They may have been quite delicious but her splitting headache that morning was still a dominant reminder for her to avoid the foreign concoctions.

Christine chuckled softly, nodding in conformity that cocktails were definitely off the cards. For now at least. "What would you like then?"

The younger female shrugged, "I don't know. Just get me something non-alcoholic." She requested as she flicked her sunglasses back down to conceal her eyes, toning down the blinding sunlight.

"Oh come on, Nik. You're on holiday, be a little more adventurous." The headmistress teased as she submerged her feet in millions of grains of white sand and regained her balance, dusting herself free of the contents of the beach.

Nikki rolled her orbs, her sunglasses masking the subtle action, "I'm not sure my head can withstand it though."

"Lightweight!" Christine tormented with a laugh as the brunette scowled and cheeks flushed a crimson red with being taunted. The glistening twinkle that danced around her rich orbs and spirited smirk that graced her features was infectious, Nikki was unable to stop herself from also smiling with a hinted giggle.

"Fine, I'll have a beer." Nikki retorted. Beer never caused her any substantial effects despite how much she consumed. She loved beer. Years in the army had resulted in her being able to handle pretty much any rational quantity of the beverage as she battled to prove that she could keep up with the lads extensive habits.

"I'll go get you one," The blonde beamed as she ambled towards the beach bar, deciding that she would have a glass of white wine; that alcoholic drink should be relatively harmless.

Christine returned back to the spot on the beach where Nikki remained basking the unlimited sun rays, clutching two glasses containing the liquid refreshments for them both. A frown immersed her contours as her orbs perceived another woman - presumably a similar age to the brunette - flirting with Nikki. Her _Nikki_. Her _wife_. Although she cognised as to why a single female would in interested in the English teacher.

Nikki's attire was alluring; a jade green bikini - only very basic, nothing decorative - that belonged to Christine. The blonde wasn't particularly keen on the garment, but with Nikki's preserved figure, slender curves and arcs to match her perfect bone structure, her appearance was flawless. Absolutely exquisite. And because of her friendly personality, she often came across as bubbly and flirty naturally.

The headmistress perched on her own towel and handed Nikki her pint, she shot an ominous glare at the other woman who was obviously ignorant to their wedding bands. "Thanks," Nikki smiled as she accepted her beer and ingested a sip.

Christine stretched her arm out and rested her hand tenderly on the brunette's faintly tanned thigh. The subtle action initiated Nikki's heartbeat to race. A minimum of three times quicker than regularly. And she exhaled a sharp gasp. A delicate tingling sensation was escalating beneath the blonde's hand. She'd never anticipated this feeling from such a simple touch. "She's taken." Those two words, and a defensive manner, removed her from her breathtaking trance. And with that, the other female departed.

"Getting protective over me now are we?" Nikki smirked teasingly as Christine detached her hand from her legs and blushed sheepishly as she dipped her head.

The blonde shrugged, "Well you are my _wife_ after all." She winked, "I can't let just anyone flirt with you. That's my job." She grinned.

After the brunette had emptied her pint sized glass of beer, she chose to take a dip in the placid waves, desiring to chill her baking skin. Christine observed from a distance, lingering where she had previously assembled. Nikki was submerged by the salty ocean, settled at the mercy of nature as she floated with the natural, trivial movements of the translucent water. Occasionally she plunged beneath the surface, reemerging moments later a few strokes away.

She would never admit it, but there was something charming about the ex army captain's appearance; Nikki materialised from the sparkling, turquoise marine, using her hands to brush away the saturated strands of chestnut-coloured hair that cleaved to her face and raking her fingers through her drenched locks. She had wiped the tiny water droplets from her face, and beads of the salt contaminated liquid rolled down her toned body that was more prominent with the bold bikini.

Christine was unimpressed as she watched another woman approach Nikki. It was the same female that they'd had an encountering with about an hour ago. Sighing, she rose to her feet and paced across the golden sand, entering the sea and treading water to where her wife was. Concluding that the single woman obviously wasn't going to accept the detail that the brunette was married, she figured she was going to have to try a different ploy. _Actions speak louder than words._

She brushed her slightly dry lips against the younger adult's moist with a dainty quantity of lip balm lips catching her by surprise as she instigated the subtle kiss. Nikki dispensed her primary instincts to break away, purely stunned by the whole situation. She had noticed the lady who was definitely testing her luck by repeatedly sending flirty hints, and instantly understood that had to comply to the loving gesture. The brunette just pressed her lips against Christine's subsequently to exhaling a muffled gasp of shock. Recovering from the initial amazement, her tense muscles began to loosen as she secretly enjoyed the kiss. A reckless sensation tickled her lips, pulsating dynamically. Wild. Her interior was going senseless, yet her exterior was unbelievably calm and controlled. But she masked it faultlessly.

Nikki patiently waited for Christine to end the memorable kiss that in reality should have meant nothing. Nothing. But regardless to how they were confidentially feeling after that moment, both fathomed that they would act as if it had never happened. Innocent. Too shy to disclose those tricky emotions. Christine ended the kiss, entwining fingers with Nikki and scowling portentously at the female who was attempting to interfere in their fake relationship. Finally receiving the suggestion, she turned and left, prying for her next victim.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated :) I've never actually been to the Bahamas specifically, but I have been to the Caribbean. So I'm assuming that the characteristics are all pretty similar, but I know one of the main differences between some of the countries is the dominant language (i.e Barbados speak English, Dominican Republic speak Spanish). I apologise if it's not exactly accurate, but let's assume it is. Not the most interesting update, but I hope you like it. :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 8

A perturbed ambience hovered heavily between Nikki and Christine. Tense and awkward. All because of that kiss. Although it hadn't been mentioned, the thorny emotions generated a noticeable aura. Neither female had managed to pluck up the desired courage to raise the tender subject; both equally flawed at contending with spirits related to affection and anxiously timid incase they spoiled their friendship, or made complete fools out of themselves. Currently, friendship was better than jeopardising everything.

Christine was perched on the edge of the luxury, king-sized bed that moulded perfectly to body shapes, towel drying her blonde hair having just showered. Nikki had then padded into the bathroom, presumably for her turn in the shower.

The blonde vaulted to her feet abruptly, startled by a shrilling, piercing click that had surfaced from nowhere, penetrating as a harsh echo through the entire suite. Her ears reverberated pungently even after silence had resumed in the room. She elevated her arm, clenching her fingers into a tight fist and frantically tapped her knuckles against the bathroom door. "Nikki, are you okay?!" Her voice was slurred with concern as she had identified the loud noise to have originated from the bathroom.

Nikki unbolted the door and appeared in the doorway to demonstrate and verify that she was absolutely fine, fingers of her right hand clasped securely around the handle of her toothbrush that was in her mouth. She frowned faintly, skeptical as to why her _wife_ was in such a fluster. An innocent, descending curve to the corner's of her lips. Rinsing her mouth with mineral water, she deposited her toothbrush into the supplied pottery tub that matched the bathroom's décor before focusing her mellow gaze on her friend, "I'm perfectly fine, why?"

A sigh of relief floated from Christine's parched lips, "Well what was that noise then?" She constricted her elusive stare, perplexed as she scrutinised the space, pursuing the source of the brisk sound. Nothing was evidently altered in the bathroom to visibly clarify the echo.

Pursing her lips together momentarily, Nikki's features were refined by a negligible smirk, hinted with traces of affable conceit, "We won't be receiving an insolent awakening anymore, or be interrupted at any other time of the day. Not to mention, being able to escape that awful, native music. I've disconnected the radio system - well, I snipped the wire." She stated sincerely.

The older woman laughed softly and smiled contently, "That's brilliant," she hadn't assumed that the brunette would actually be genuine to her sentence the other morning about the radio system. She had simply believed that it was just her hangover making her grumpy, and unnecessary noise adding to her atrocious headache. Although she definitely wasn't complaining; now she could sleep for as long as she wished in the mornings.

* * *

Christine and Nikki had both concluded that for today they coveted to departing the Palm Trees Resort to visit some of the local towns. It had been too late to sign up for one of the day trips that morning when they had finally decided that they needed to vacate the resort for a while. So this was there only other option; Nikki wasn't bothered as she wanted to purchase some more swimwear, and Christine enjoyed shopping. Staying in the resort for long stints of time only increased the risk of being roped into the in-house activities that neither of them really wanted to participate in. In all honesty, they were quite excited about seeing the resident towns and the different culture; both only really knowledgable about the UK, Nikki with some appreciation for Afghanistan as well.

They perceived a more contemporary town - although still a contrast to the modern, vast and immense towns back at home - and they also saw a poverty-stricken town, deprived of sufficient buildings, with only shack-like structures. But everyone was cheerful and jovial despite how little they actually had, and that was noticeable.

Nikki had acquired some bikinis that would see her through her stay in the Bahamas, but wasn't enthralled by much of the other stock the shop were attempting to sell. Admittedly, they had a decent market range of clothing but it was spoilt with tacky and vulgar writing related to the Bahamas. She definitely wasn't going to go running in a tank top plastered with the phrase 'I love Bahamas' in tiny text at varying angles, in Scotland. Perhaps it was appealing to some tourists, but certainly not for her. That shop was positively aimed at tourists, locals would never be able to afford the prices. Christine had bought a small gift for Connor and a little souvenir.

The indigent town traded in the more traditional market stalls. Conventional dealers endeavouring to generate a living from outside the shacks they called home. They marketed customary produce; hand-grown food and exquisite, hand-made souvenirs and jewellery. Regardless of how poor they were, they were always spirited, and made an effort to try and obtain money.

Subsequently to purchasing a few bits and pieces, the _married_ couple continued to walk along the road - simply a stretch of dirt and sand that had been given that label - pausing when they could hear more of the indigenous harmonies and residents dancing a native routine. It was free entertainment to some degree, but passers by deposited loose change into a container. And there were also some visitors in the mix.

"You, a very sweet couple!" One of the woman wondered over after seeing that Nikki and Christine were watching, "Come," she gestured, "Come join us." Her English may have been limited, but she obviously had enthusiasm to strive to learn the complex language.

Both of them refused, sharing the lack of skill when it came to dancing. They couldn't dance, graced with two left feet each. Yet the woman wasn't accepting no as an answer as she wrapped her arms around Christine's arm and tugged her into the cluster of dancing people. Nikki couldn't help but giggle, although she didn't consider it as amusing when somebody did the same to her. Intoxicated with the natives' souls, both females were laughing as they danced. Badly.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **Sorry that this update is quite short, I really struggled with knowing what to write. It was mainly written in the early hours of one morning too. I know more or less where I'm going with this now, so hopefully the next update will be a little more exciting. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like this. :) _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 9

Christine grumbled in vexation at the entire prospect of having to comply to the regulations of wearing a lifejacket for the day trip on a glass-bottomed catamaran, with the added extra of the option to go snorkelling as well. It was compulsory. Anyone averse to abiding wasn't allowed to board. "It looks horrible," she protested as she tugged the cord without inflating the jacket, "and uncomfortable."

"Relax, you look fine. Absolutely fine." Nikki lulled, her dense Northern accent dominant and some what comforting and soothing to her _wife_ who remained uninspired about the safety garment.

"You're just saying that." The older woman grunted.

"No I'm not." She retorted sincerely. Personally, she wasn't perturbed about the attire; years in the army had educated her that safety was vastly important.

"Yes you are. Because you're my _wife_, so technically you have to say that to try and make me feel better about myself." Christine stated cleverly before exhaling a sigh, "I don't even see why I need to wear a lifejacket, I can swim perfectly well."

"It's just incase of an accident or emergency. Even the strongest swimmer could drown." The brunette clarified the reason behind the need for the precaution of wearing lifejackets, "Anyway, I don't know why you're worrying, there are plenty of woman on here who look so much worse in these." She murmured after her orbs had briefly scanned round the other females who had mounted the boat before she refocused on adjusting her own lifejacket so it settled correctly.

Christine had followed her gaze momentarily, finally concurring that her _wife_ was right. "I've not worn a lifejacket in...forever." She muttered, "They would be much better if they weren't such an intense shade of ugly yellow though." It was true, the colour contrasted with everyone's complexions.

* * *

Everyone gazed in admiration at the infinite display of diverse marine creatures through the transparent base of the catamaran; breeds of fish in assortments of bold and vibrant colours swimming past in dense bundles, octopuses, starfish, jellyfish and seahorses floating by with the placid ripples. The pure, crystal-clear, turquoise waters just added to the moment; everything was so distinctive.

Nikki had elected to be a segment of the fraction of the women alacritous to participate in the snorkelling activity. Even after much persuasion, the English teacher had been unsuccessful at convincing Christine to accompany her in obtaining a closer observation at the rare sea life. Mainly out of curiosity.

Christine was relieved that she had avoided snorkelling subsequently to perceiving the brunette wearing bright orange flippers and the mask with the snorkel. She was unable to contain her mild laughter. She remained on the boat watching her _wife_ in the briny ocean, whilst sipping a piña colada.

The brunette reembarked on the catamaran, removing the items she had borrowed before leaping into the calm waves and then ambling over to the headmistress. Dripping with salty seawater, she enveloped her toned arms around her _wife_, innocent expression exhibited on her facial contours. That was a loving gesture right? Kissing evidently was a signal of affection, but really not a preference if there was an alternative. Engulfing her in her embrace was definitely a more appropriate choice.

"Nikki," Christine grumbled, she had been dry - and content - until Nikki had returned, "You're all wet," she pouted as she wriggled free from the pleasant cuddle. She had briefly inhaled the unique scent of the younger female; a moderate combination of raspberry and Chanel. Elegant. Tasteful. And she had to admit to herself in confidentiality, Nikki presented talented hugs.

A contagious giggle greeted her as a primary response. A_ girly _giggle. "We're a - young - _married_ couple on hour honeymoon, Chrissie. How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself?" She murmured in the blonde's ear, tainted with seduction. She then just smirked subtly and modified the subject, the cheeky glint in her orbs naive. "Are you sure you don't want a go at snorkelling? It's pretty amazing. And quite refreshing too." She smiled, cooler following a short stint in the ocean since her skin had been sultry before.

Christine had erupted into helpless chuckles at Nikki's original sentences, choking faintly on her breath that gathered at the back of her throat. Merely speechless. "No, I'm fine on here thanks." She declined the offer that wasn't especially appealing to her.

They both enjoyed the remainder of the day trip, ingesting alcoholic beverages during their journey back to shore. They had even captured a glimpse of a couple of silky dolphins surfacing from the sea and then submerging back into their habitats. It reignited a wish of Christine's that she'd had for a memorable amount of her life; to swim with dolphins. And she slipped into an enjoyable hallucination.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"Well, I'm sure Nik will love to take part," Christine smiled sincerely, scribbling her _wife's_ full name, a neat scrawl of black ink, in one of the empty boxes on the contestant sheet that was attached to a clipboard promoting the resort.

"Take part in what?" The brunette puckered her brow in perplexity, subsequently to perceiving her name being mentioned and Christine engaging in conversation with the irritating woman that neither of them were particularly fond of. She had disappeared to the beach bar to obtain them each a cocktail briefly, reappearing to discover that she had evidently been signed up for some event.

"Thanks for that," The bouncy lady beamed, "We'll see you at the main pool at two, don't be late. And good luck! There's a price for the winner!" She tittered as she swiftly tottered away, leaving Christine to explain what she had just enrolled Nikki into. Left responsible for gathering a list of women to partake in a swimming contest, she had been struggling to locate alacritous candidates, so was thankful when Christine volunteered her wife.

The older female chewed her bottom lip anxiously, "You're participating in a swimming competition this afternoon with some of the other women staying at the resort." She clarified as she observed her friend perch on the sun lounger and pass her one of the cocktails.

"What if I don't want to? You never asked me first." Nikki pursed her lips together, the expression refining her features very vacant and the blonde was mystified at attempting to decipher what she was truly thinking.

"But you love exercise. You always go running or swimming on a morning, even whilst here on holiday. And if you don't, it usually means you're really ill. Or suffering with a bad headache." Christine stated with an added subtle smirk at the reminiscence of the morning after the brunette had consumed several cocktails and how grumpy she was. "I didn't think it would be a problem..."

"It's not." The ex army sergeant interrupted, a mischievous smirk gracing her lips and orbs, "You're so easy to torment! But don't always assume because that can land you in trouble." She warned before glancing down at her alcoholic drink, swishing the substance around in a gentle circle as she observed, with only a few splashes escaping.

"What is this concoction?" Christine requested curiously as she narrowed her gaze to physically examined the liquid in a rare shade of blue for a drink. A dazzling, bold, deep blue that appeared to be an intense blend of cornflower-blue and royal-blue. It was served in a standard cocktail glass; elegant, thin stem with an upturned cone containing the beverage. Garnished with a swirl of lemon and coarse sugar. They definitely hadn't tried this combination previously.

"Cranberry juice, citron vodka, blue curaçao, and fresh lime juice; a blue lagoon. It's today's special. I'm reassured that it is very tasty." Nikki replied, defining details of what she had learnt and been informed about this particular cocktail. She clasped her lips around the edge of the crystal glass and ingested a tiny sip, then shrugging, "It's okay, an acquired flavour I suppose."

* * *

"Good luck," Christine smiled as she watched her _wife_ briefly thank her as she wondered down to the pool side to obtain her position. She chose to take a seat at one of the tables that supervised the swimming pool.

"Can I sit here?" A young red-head that the blonde couldn't recall having seen let alone met before inquired. Upon noticing Christine's reluctance, she expanded on her original sentence and clarified the details she figured would be making her hesitant, "Don't worry, I'm not here to try it on or anything. My girlfriend's taking part in the contest." An easy smile polished her face as she sat down after Christine had nodded in acknowledgement. "She's the blonde in the hot pink bikini," she beamed.

The older woman nodded gently, "My _wife's_ participating; the brunette wearing the the black and silver bikini." The red-head's accent was prominent, and there was no inaccuracy in distinguishing where she came from; Liverpool.

They both observed as the hooter was pressed and all ten contestants plunged into the refreshing waters and started swimming. Christine hadn't expected so many people to be present at the event, after all the organising had been struggling to locate willing participators. She was convinced that a vast quantity of the spectators were only there to see ten females in petite attire; eye candy. There was plenty of cheering and encouragement, and within twenty seconds the race was finished. And Nikki had won.

"And we have a winner! Nikki Boston!"

The brunette padded across to Christine, less content than anyone would have imagined considering her success minutes ago.

"Well done!" Christine congratulated her _wife_, handing her a towel, "What did you win?"

"One of the exclusive, rainbow-coloured bikinis." Nikki huffed as she dried off, which caused Christine to laugh helplessly as she instantly learned why her _partner_ was slightly grumpy.

Subsequently to Nikki's victory at the swimming competition, the _married_ couple had retained their spot on the beach. The brunette reapplied suncream to her bronzing skin because what she had rubbed on earlier had been washed off in the pool. Satisfied that she was protected from the blazing sun rays, she swallowed some water from her bottle and resumed her position on the sun lounger, flipping her sunglasses to conceal her eyes and relishing the atmosphere.

Christine had copied her actions, but unlike Nikki who had drifted into a light slumber, she chose to read her book instead. Although, she was equally oblivious to what was happening in the surroundings.

Only dozing daintily, Nikki could perceive what was going on around her despite her orbs being shut; not that anybody actually knew that for certain since she had tinted sunglasses on.

"_Nik_?" She could never forget that voice. Never. A rich cockney accent laced with lavish confusion. It rolled off the tip of her elegant tongue so effortlessly. Naturally. Flummoxed and stunned, the brunette gradually inclined forward so she was perched on the edge of the sun lounger. A faint perturbed sensation was bubbling in the pit of her stomach as she flicked her sunglasses in the air, revealing her angelic orbs that were a corresponding colour to the blue lagoon cocktail, and raked them through her damp, chestnut-coloured hair to rest on top of her head.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews :) hope you enjoy the next part._

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 11

_"Nik?" She could never forget that voice. Never. A rich cockney accent laced with lavish confusion. It rolled off the tip of her elegant tongue so effortlessly. Naturally. Flummoxed and stunned, the brunette gradually inclined forward so she was perched on the edge of the sun lounger. A faint perturbed sensation was bubbling in the pit of her stomach as she flicked her sunglasses in the air, revealing her angelic orbs that were a corresponding colour to the blue lagoon cocktail, and raked them through her damp, chestnut-coloured hair to rest on top of her head._

Nikki's orbs fluttered as she attempted to concentrate her hazy vision on the petite woman standing in front of her; a galaxy of angelic, golden locks, well maintained and curled into luscious, loose ringlets, tumbling like sudden gushes of dense, translucent silk as it spiralled over her curvy shoulders, and a dainty frame of sun-kissed skin that proudly sported a Chanel bikini. Hot red, lipsticked lips; lips that produced tender, exquisite, and seductive kisses, she reminiscence. Foundation applied equally to her unblemished contours, concealed with bronzing blusher, and her thick eyelashes were highlighted with coats of her finest, jet-black mascara. Lorraine. Lorraine Donnegan.

She scuffled feebly to compose a sentence and failed miserably, faltering mutedly over one, uncomplicated word, "L-lorrain-e?" Her pitch was squeaky and pathetic, virtually inaudible. Conflicting to recover from the reckless trance that had temporarily consumed her, all she was able to accomplish was staring foolishly at the multi-millionaire as her breath caught in the back of her parched throat.

Christine peered over the top of her favourite book, following her _wife's_ gaze as she instantly learned why the brunette was in a fluster. Neither of them had anticipated actually encountering the blonde who was rarely at the resort; they considered themselves rather unlucky. Suspending from Lorraine's slender arms were a pair of Louboutins shoes - typical Lorraine style, and she wouldn't expect anything less from the wealthy woman. She was mindful towards Nikki though, it couldn't have been straightforward and painless being unintentionally united. And she wasn't stunned by the brunette's initial reaction. She was positive that the ex's hadn't spoken since Lorraine's abrupt departure.

The ambience was icy and awkward between the females, no one really comprehended what was appropriate to say. The affluent blonde's dazzling orbs had tactfully scanned the area surrounding Nikki, discovering on her own, without any contribution from anyone else, who was accompanying her past lover in the Bahamas. Breaking the silence, Lorraine spoke, "Long time no see, I never imagined seeing you here."

"And I never visualised that this would be your next investment." Christine chose to reply, dropping her book by her side, after detecting that her _wife_ still remained in a faint daze and was attempting to steady her raspy breathing. Tone hinted with vague callousness, she didn't exactly care is she dismayed the younger lady; they had never agreed on anything, and she had perceived the battle Nikki had fought with herself following the bitter breakup.

Lorraine shrugged sincerely, "I'm full of surprises." She glanced between the pair repeatedly, her sparkling eyes fixated on a precise item that was mutual between Christine and Nikki. And something she could never have conceived. "Engaged or married?" She questioned, manner laced with curiosity.

"Neither," Nikki's response was instant; sharp and cutting. Both blondes twisted their heads simultaneously to observe the brunette who had escaped her captivating paralysis, returning to reality and conscious of everything being articulated.

A frown succumbed her previously peaceful features, latent with perplexity, "So, you're on holiday as friends?" She hazarded a rational guess since no one immediately enlightened her, "I'm sure your wife really approves of that, Nik; on holiday with another woman." Sarcasm, she was certain that the brunette's interest only remained in females, "And Christine, does your partner approve?" She was dubious to Christine's sexuality; she'd always thought she was straight but now she was unsure since she was holidaying in a resort currently focusing on lesbian clientele.

"We're both single, Lorraine." The brunette corrected, clarifying any thoughts, "A lot has happened since you left, and Christine and I have become good friends. Christine won a free holiday to this resort, but it was to stay in a honeymoon suite. She tried to change it, but didn't succeed. And she asked me to accompany her because she didn't know anyone else who wouldn't be put off because it's lesbian season. So, to prevent complete strangers asking why two friends are sharing a honeymoon suite and having to explain, because let's be honest, they'll just think we're crazy - which we probably are - but it just meant less hassle." The uncomfortable aura had subsided faintly, Nikki incapable of confining her mild amusement as she recalled the obtuse and daft story herself and Christine had produced.

During Nikki's account of why her and Christine were wearing wedding bands, Lorraine had dissolved into laughter; the rich giggle the English teacher adored. It was tickling but implausible, "Do you really think I'm crazy enough to believe that?" She narrowed her beating gaze, speaking on a more serious note.

"Well it's the truth, Lorraine. If you choose not to believe it, then that's your choice." Christine stated plaining, still disliking the blonde's ability to pick at what she elected to believe.

Pursing her gracefully glossed lips together, "Congratulations by the way." She gestured to the generous stone that glistened in the sun beams, attached to a high caret of gold. Silently, she suspected it was a diamond, everything Lorraine owned was expensive and copious. The abundant blonde had evidently confronted her fear of emotions.

"Thank you," Lorraine beamed, displaying her pearly-white teeth, "We're getting married next year. Her names Annabelle, I met her back in London, we're business partners."

"I'm glad you're happy." Nikki's words were genuine, but dash with faint awkwardness at the topic.

"Thanks, I really am. It was nice to see you again, I'd best go though. I've got things to sort out, you know what it's like, I'm always busy."

The brunette nodded, "Likewise, bye for now."

"Bye," Lorraine replied softly before ambling away, hips swaying rhythmically with her steps, and when she traded the white sands for concrete, she slipped her dainty feet into her designer heels.

"I hope we don't meet anyone else that we know." Christine sighed dramatically, clasping her fingers round her book.

Nikki nodded in harmony, "I agree, I think I need another cocktail now."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this part. :-) _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 12

"Peddle boats? Really Nikki?" Christine lacked zest at the activity her _wife_ had planned for the day.

"It's something different, Christine. It'll be fun. You can continue sunbathing on there, and at least it gets us away from everyone else here, not to mention that music they seem to play repeatedly." The brunette encouraged and beamed contently when Christine reluctantly agreed.

"But no life jackets." The older woman compromised, she could reminiscence the previous time they had departed from the region of water marked suitable enough for no life jackets.

Nikki laughed mildly and nodded, "No life jackets." She confirmed.

Their day was exhausted floating on the tranquil ocean; tender ripples of turquoise water generating a mellow effect. They had sunbathed, read their favourite books, enjoyed each others company and Christine had sworn when Nikki had dived into the ocean and activated a dense splash.

* * *

Sipping pastel-green coloured concoctions, served in short tumblers clinking with ice cubes colliding and a floating cherry for an added flavour, the _married_ couple blended into the clusters of women. Sea mist cocktails; a Caribbean special combining coconut rum, blue curaçao, triple sec, and pineapple juice. Refreshing and quenching.

Subsequently to a day on a peddle boat, they concluded that they would attend tonight's nightlife at the resort, although coveted not to participate in the legendary games that occurred every night. Monopoly and scrabble had become completely engaged in a matter of seconds, leaving the two friends with no other alternative but to merge with the females who consumed their evenings learning about others relationships, with the added twist of forfeits.

"Room 43 - one of our honeymoon suites!"

In precise synchronisation, Nikki and Christine's peaceful features were succumbed with desolate trepidation upon perceiving their room number being selected. It was only a matter of time before it was going to happen; they had tactfully escaped the spotlight. Until now. "Can't we just - like - disappear?" Nikki muttered to the blonde.

"I wish," Christine grumbled exasperatedly, "I think we need some more cocktails to make this experience a whole lot more bearable."

"Don't be shy, come on ladies, let's give our newly weds a round of applause! What are your names sweethearts?" The blonde leader was bubbly, excessively enthusiastic and passionate. Noticeably more content with the whole situation than the anxious pretend couple who had embarked in front of the gazing crowd.

"Christine-"

"Nikki," The brunette replied bluntly, standing ineptly staring at the dense amount of beady eyes, eagerly awaiting to pry on her personal life. The assertive and poised trait in her personality had shattered into unsalvageable dust. She could rule a class of ruthless students confidently, so this should have been effortlessly simply. Yet it wasn't. Far from it, actually. A harsh contrast.

"Well then, Nikki and Christine, take a seat!" The energetic woman incited and handed Nikki a whiteboard and pen, "Hold this in your tender hands, Nik. The rules of the game are simple; I'm going to ask you six questions, Nikki must write her answer on the board before you answer, Christine. Your answers must both match, otherwise there will be a forfeit! Do we understand?"

Receiving two apprehensive nods that were adequate responses, the first question was revealed, "What is Nikki's favourite book?"

Easy. A harmless first question. Christine could answer this without hesitation, and she deciphered that perhaps this quiz wasn't going to be as awful as she had originally anticipated. Just maybe. "That would be Catcher in the Rye." She stated positively. And sure enough, Nikki's answer corresponded.

Question two had been pretty straightforward as well; who is the more dominant female in the relationship? The older woman hadn't been certain, but thankfully their minds had thought similarly as they both named Nikki as more dominant.

"The next question is who instigates the cuddles?"

"Is it...is it me?" Christine was doubting her reply although she had concluded that if Nikki was now the more 'butch' woman of the relationship, then the more 'feminine' female must be responsible for the cuddles. Flipping her board over to expose her answer, in neat, swirly handwriting was the name Christine.

"Question four: would Nikki rather wade through cold custard or shower in cold baked beans?"

The brunette screwed her nose up vaguely at that question, mutedly wondering who had created the quiz questions and where they had found their inspiration for such an obtuse question. Neither option sounded particularly pleasant. But as instructed, she scribbled her answer on the whiteboard.

Christine pursed her lips together momentarily, hovering over her words before finally speaking, "Custard, she'd rather wade through cold custard."

Divulging her answer, her pearly-white teeth were displayed in a delicate smile as her answer matched her _wife's_.

"What drives Nikki most crazy, your lips or your hands?"

The questions were getting more tricky and awkward. Both women were feeling the pressure, and uneasy with all the ladies surrounding them, gawping zealously, inquisitive to learn details that the pair considered as private. This question should have been gracefully easy for a married couple. And they were a _married_ couple, except they weren't. But they refused to allow everyone else to actually know that.

Luck. Destiny was on their side - for once - as Christine disclosed her answer, attempting for her manner to be composed yet with hints of her timid nature regarding the subject, "Lips." And the brunette had scrawled the same word on the slate. Five out of six questions correct, the last question should be undemanding.

"Last question: does Nikki prefer maple syrup or honey?"

Christine was clueless. Absolutely clueless. She had no idea what her friend would write no matter how hard she pondered. Never had she seen the brunette engulf either sticky substance. She wasn't convinced that their cupboards contained either of those contents either. "I'll say...honey." Nikki always ate - relatively -healthily, so she figured that honey was more limited on calories than maple syrup, so therefore was healthier.

Their fortune had ended, Nikki's breath building in her throat as she was knowledgable that her answer didn't tally. She had elected maple syrup, not honey. Their contours plummeted equally, as a wrong answer resulted in one thing...


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. So sorry for not updating in a while, I've been suffering with bad headaches so have been unable to write (also haven't caught up on updates with fics I read, so will leave a review as soon as I can). This instalment isn't up to the standard I'd like, but I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. I'll try and update as soon as possible as I still have quite a few ideas for this fiction. Hope you like it, please review. X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 13

"Forfeit! Forfeit! Forfeit!" The observing women were repeatedly chanting whilst clapping their hands together, evidently thrilled at the prospect. They were heavily intoxicated though, words garbled. The toxic stench that was fused to their breath suffocated both Nikki and Christine whenever someone stepped too close in their drunken actions.

Between themselves, the _married_ couple had concluded that Nikki would be the one to encounter the penalty for answering a question incorrectly. They both observed as the lady who had been reeling the questions gathered another four women onto the platform they were currently stood on.

"Okay, so Christine come and stand over here with these lovely ladies," The leader instructed as she guided the blonde away from her _wife_ and then diverted her attention back to the brunette, "You will be blindfolded, Nikki, and you must then guess which one of those ladies kissed you." She announced in which the English teacher gave a faint nod before the blindfold was knotted into place.

The designated female was nominated with hushed actions, and stepped closer to Nikki. Tender lips collided, brushing seductively in a teasing gesture, then increasing with passion. The brunette's lips were on fire, bubbling with an impulsive sensation of pure lust and desire. Hot and spicy. She knew who those lips were crashing against her own. She was positive. The exquisite kiss ended after moments as Nikki savoured and relished the unique, potent feeling.

"Well that was one pungent kiss!" A female voice exclaimed in the midst of several drunken wolf whistles as Nikki's blindfold was removed, "So Nikki, who do you think kissed you?"

"Is it..." Nikki's dazzling orbs momentarily scanned the line of women who were all possible contestants for who had kissed her, "Was it Christine?"

"I knew that would be too easy!" A middle-aged female complained frustratedly, "She's obviously going to know the feel of her own wife's lips!"

* * *

They had returned to their honeymoon suite subsequently to consuming a variety of cocktail concoctions to saturate their shocking experience during that evening's game. Tipsy was an understatement, they could definitely be considered as drunk. Freely merry. Engaging in conversation was easy, hints of awkwardness that previously lingered had vanished, and they were giggling hysterically at trivial amusements.

"How could you think I'd prefer honey over maple syrup?! I hate honey!" The brunette moaned, words evidently slurred and smothered with laughter.

"It's not my fault!" Christine retorted instantly as she collapsed onto the bed, "I didn't know you didn't like honey."

Nikki just giggled at the blonde's innocence, "But where was the whipped cream option?! How could they not include whipped cream." She pouted as she collected her pyjamas from where they had neatly been folded and stumbled into the bathroom to change. Reemerging into the bedroom, she pouted subconsciously as her _wife_ who was sprawled on the luxury bed erupted into more uncontainable giggles, "What?" She demanded.

"You-..your top!" She stuttered, "It's inside out...and back to front!" She explained in more detail, more entertained by the incorrectly worn garment than what she would have been if sober.

The younger female just shrugged and clambered into bed, "Oh well," she chuckled as she settled beneath the thin, linen sheet.

A silent ambience materialised as the pair finally calmed down, basking the tranquility until Nikki interrupted the peace with an obscure statement, spoken in a low and faint tone, "That kiss..." She was patently intoxicated, never would she have had the confidence to initiate that subject otherwise.

"What about it? It meant nothing didn't it? It's just part of the married couple act?" Christine's voice was soft, lathered with curiosity.

The brunette pursed her lips together, pondering over her response, "Is..is that what you really think?" She endeavoured shyly.

Christine glanced at Nikki, observing her emotive features and the strong lust burning in her cornflower-blue orbs. Confidentially, their few shared kisses had left her heart racing and blood pumping, but she'd always dismissed the idea of their actually being a _them_. She comprehended that her friend wasn't the type to put her heart visibly out there; not anymore. She had to decipher between the hushed lines. "I'd be lying if I said yes."

Nikki devoured a moment to process the sentence, she managed to locate a little more self-assurance that she wasn't going to make a complete fool out of herself, "Your company, the pulsating tingle that I feel whenever our skin collides, the kisses...I..I can't ignore the way it makes me really feel."

Was it the alcohol talking? Christine wasn't sure, but deeply hoped that it wasn't, "I've never...I've never felt this way about another woman before..." She paused fleetingly, "Or anyone else for that matter. It's just different."

"I understand that, and I guess I never really thought of you as that way inclined...I would want to take it slowly, at an agreed pace...baby steps. Nobody would have to know until we're ready...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I'm probably just making you feel guilty so you have to go along to make me feel better. Just ignore me." She babbled, a large proportion of her nerves effecting her speech as she tried to convince herself lies. She was useless with these tricky emotions and feelings. Hopeless.

"Shhh," Christine pressed her index finger against the brunette's tender lips, then hesitantly brushing her own lips against Nikki's. Actions speak louder than words - she remembered that. Nikki's words were a complex jumbled, and a slurred tangle at that tonight. They shuffled closer, enveloping each other in their embraces.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love reading reviews, but then who doesn't?xD hope you like this part x_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 14

Standing in front of the board that contained endless lists of activities available, arranged in alphabetical order, Nikki and Christine studied the typed sheets after agreeing that they should each choose one activity to participate in, and then they'd decide on one together.

"Have you found anything that you like the sound of?" Christine endeavoured curiously, faintly dismayed because she hadn't located the one interest that she had hoped to be on offer.

The brunette nodded simply, "Mmhm, horse riding; a unique method of transport to visit more of the rural-ness the island, Bahamas, has to offer. Trekking through narrow paths and dense jungles to reach the most exotic beaches." She announced happily, "What about you?" She returned the question.

She shook her head forlornly, "There was one thing I was specifically looking for, but they don't do it...that's a nice choice."

"What were you looking for?" Nikki inquired, as she narrowed her gaze vaguely.

"Swimming with dolphins." Christine stated sincerely, "It's something I've always wanted to do."

"It'll happen one day, I promise." She English teacher responded before adding, "Was there anything else you liked the look of?"

The blonde paused momentarily, "Uhm...well the jungle walk with waterfalls, lagoons and hidden caves sounds quite good."

"I liked the sound of that one as well," Nikki smiled, then adding their names to the appropriate lists.

* * *

For the evening, Nikki and Christine settled on appraising the private jacuzzi that accompanied their honeymoon suite, perceiving dusk leisurely approach the Caribbean island and engulf the remaining traces of natural light whilst relishing the tranquility and enjoying an expensive bottle of champagne.

They were perched in the midst of the sultry bubbles, chilling as they adored the subtle massage the fiery jets provided. Nikki clutched the bottle of champagne as she had been dedicated to removing the cork and pouring the sparkling liquid into two flute glasses.

"Nikki!" Christine squealed with laughter as the cork popped off, fuelled with force and went flying into the night time air, in the direction of the other private balconies that were part of various suites. It was followed by a loud grunt; one unfortunate human had been unlucky enough to have been in the rubber corks landing destination.

"Oops!" The brunette giggled immaturely before filling the glasses and depositing the bottle back in the ice vessel where it had previously been cooling, "Cheers," she beamed as she gently clinked her glass against Christine's and engulfed a sip of the refreshing alcohol.

They basked the hushed ambience for a while before the older female spoke subsequently to placing her drink on the edge of the hot tub. She twisted her head so she was able to engage in eye contact with her wife, observing the spirited lust and happiness that bubbled in her cornflower-blue orbs with naturally thick eyelashes enhancing the radiant hue, "Tell me that last night wasn't a dream." She breathed tentatively in her Scottish accent.

Nikki's orbs flickered momentarily, swallowing the mouthful of champagne and then replying, "It wasn't," They had been rather intoxicated last night and for the entire day had been fearful that it had simply been the alcohol instigating the chat regarding emotions and feelings - that's why neither had chosen to mention it, until now. And in all honesty, she was relieved that Christine had allowed the topic to surface again, "Or at least I don't want it to be."

The corners of Christine's lips curved in a positive direction, parting to display her pearly-white teeth, "I don't want it to be either." She confirmed.

Nikki's smile was as equally immense as the blonde's, purely delighted. She shuffled closer and brushed her silky lips against Christine's, relishing the sharp and bold pulsations that instantly accompanied the contact.

Together, with their arms affectionately snaked around their partner's waist and Nikki's head resting gracefully on Christine's shoulder, they were contently submerged in a mass of reoccurring, frothy bubbles. Now that snug darkness had obtained control, the alluring, luminous lights of the jacuzzi blazed in alternating, glittery colours; providing adequate light.

"Look!" Nikki gasped in incredulity as she gestured to the sky, orbs fixated on the unfamiliar activity happening in the night sky. The blonde followed her wife's gaze, allured by the rare spectacle she had never seen before.

Bolts of dry lightning cracked across the velvety, midnight-blue sky, adorned with tiny speckles of golden white - stars. But it wasn't just any lightening; this lightning was for from considered as standard. The lightning was pastel colours; shades of delicate pinks, greens, blues and yellows. And they didn't create the common bolt, they formed high up in the sky, only present for a matter of seconds before dissolving into dusk. A magnificent presentation.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **Sorry that this isn't the best update, but I had no idea what to write. Thanks for reading and reviewing x_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 15

"Are you okay?" Nikki queried, tone laced with moral concern. They were currently perched in the provided transport, travelling to the location where they were going horse back riding, admiring the luscious views of the exotic island. She'd observed how Christine's relaxed limbs had been enhanced with tension and she'd unexpectedly become rather solitary.

Chewing her bottom lip anxiously, the blonde glanced at Nikki momentarily and nodded vaguely, "Yeah, I'm fine." She was also tapping her foot rhythmically against the floor; another indication she was fearful and nervous.

"You just seem a little apprehensive." The English teacher commented cautiously, continuing to study Christine's posture.

Sighing in defeat, Christine pursed her lips together, "I'm just not all that keen on horses." She admitted quietly, no more than a barely audible mumble.

"You should have said something, we didn't have to sign up for this. I'm sorry, I've sort of forced you into this, haven't I? I wouldn't have been bothered if you had said no. This is our holiday." Nikki rested her hand tentatively on the blonde's knee, orbs burning with a faint guilt and trepidation.

The older female managed a forced, weak smile, "I'll be okay once I'm on the horse and settled, I'll be fine." She reassured, thinking as positively as she could, "We all have to face our fears at some point."

Nikki interlaced her fingers with Christine's gently squeezing her hand as she emerged from the vehicle after they had arrived at their destination. There was a small cluster of other women, some from the resort they were staying at and others who had travelled from neighbouring hotels.

The brunette stepped closer to one of the horses that was reined to a stable, already kitted in a Western saddle and bridle, ready for the trek. "Come on Christine, he or she won't hurt you." She promised as she leisurely extended her arm and stroked the horse's face, all the way down it's nose and to it's velvety muzzle.

Christine vigilantly elongated her arm, finger tips brushing the horse's silky hair, "It's not so bad is it?" Her wife smiled and to which the blonde nodded in response before vaulting back with a startle when the horse lowered it's head slightly and snorted. The ex army caption just started laughing helplessly at her friend's reaction to the animal of burden showing some affection.

Once Christine had settled and finally acquired the act of balancing in the saddle, she actually started to enjoy the whole aspect of how she was spending her day. They trekked for miles through dense jungles until they arrived at the most remote yet breathtaking beaches. The views had been incredible. White sand beaches surrounded by beautiful, turquoise oceans, so calm with gentle ripples of waves. They had even galloped along the beaches, and ventured into the water on horse back. Nothing could define the experience they had had.

* * *

"I ache all over," Christine grumbled, "Like muscles that I didn't even know existed have made themselves known!" She groaned as she flopped onto the bed, shattered after their adventurous horse back riding, less than impressed with the infrequent throbbing that had consumed her muscles.

Nikki laughed in amusement, proceeding to rummage through her suitcase until she located a box of paracetamol for her wife, "Catch," she warned before tossing the small box followed by a bottle of chilled water. In contrast to the head teacher, the mild aches she was feeling didn't really bother her.

"Thanks," The blonde mumbled as she swallowed a couple, desiring for the effects to become present as quickly as possible.

"Why don't you go have a hot bath?" The younger woman suggested, "It should ease your aching limbs."

Christine simply nodded, "Anything's worth a try." She moaned as she heaved herself off the bed, regaining her equilibrium and padding into the spacious en suite. She twisted the silver plated taps - an icy contrast to her clammy palms - and watched as the crystal clear water occupied the bath, the level gradually rising. She added a generous amount of her favourite bubble bath; a heavenly combination and raspberries and blackberries. Testing the water temperature, the blonde descended into the rich bubbles and allowed the heat to sooth her painful muscles.

Nikki had changed into her pyjamas and contently perched on her side of the king-size bed with her original copy of 'The Catcher in the Rye'. Engulfed by the novel, she only returned the reality out of her hazy trance when she perceived Christine shouting her name. Leaping to her feet and dropping the book on the bed, the brunette rushed to the bathroom door, "Christine? Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come in, the doors unlocked." She responded coolly, completely suppressed by cloudy bubbles.

The brunette clasped her fingers around the door handle and entered, stooping down and sitting on the fluffy bath mat, her legs folded. "What's the emergency then?" She endeavoured, words breathed in her thick Northern accent.

Christine giggled a little; a placid, flirtatious giggle. "It's nothing serious. I'm just really craving some papaya. Can you go get some?" She fluttered her eyelashes, tone sweet and pleading.

Nikki could restrict her muted laughter, "Papaya? Seriously? I'll order room service. Would you like a bottle of wine with that? It may help numb your aches." She added with a cheeky glint.

"Go on then, but make sure it's non of that cheap rubbish please." The blonde requested, only having a taste for decent quality wine following her endless years of being an alcoholic where she had devoured numerous bottles of foul and inexpensive booze; she couldn't afford the more classy substances because of her reckless drinking habits.

"Of course," Nikki teased, inclining forward to place a seductive kiss on her _wife's_ lips, then standing up and ambling out the bathroom to order some papaya, wine and beer.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews :) this part would have been up sooner as I had a chapter wrote but then I changed my mind on the order to use my ideas so had to start from scratch. This person knows who she is - thanks for this idea! Hope you like this part. :-)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 16

The nightlife at the resort had obtained the _married_ couple's attention again, although they desired not to be the centre of attention regarding the games tonight. So they elected to occupy one of the tables on the beach and observe from a safe distance. The beach was illuminated by numerous spotlights in dazzling and perky colours along with the typical aboriginal music blaring from the vast speaker system. Candles had been positioned on the centre of all the tables, releasing fresh and exotic scents into the atmosphere.

Nikki and Christine's fingers were interlaced as they shared a cocktail together, relishing each others company and enjoying how simple and effortlessly the conversation flowed. Insignificant flirtatious signals were being exchanged, and to them they thought they were being unnoticeable, but not as discreet as they thought at they had attracted another female's concentration.

The piercing clicks of Jimmy Choo suede heels as they collided with the wooden decking approached the blonde and brunette, halting in front of their table, "Hi," she breathed elegantly, one word laced with the woman's rich, cockney accent.

Simultaneously, Nikki and Christine tilted their heads up and diverted their gaze to the female adjacent to them. Nikki didn't even need to look to identify the human. She knew that voice instantly, "Lorraine?" Neither of them had anticipated another encountering with the former army captain's past lover.

"Sorry to intrude like this. I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink - both of you - to show that there are no hard feelings after everything that's happened." The affluent blonde's lips were curved into a tender smile, perfect, pearly-white teeth displayed.

Nikki momentarily glanced at her partner, then refocused on Lorraine, "Uhm, sure I guess." She nodded, vaguely hesitant at the prospect but concluding that it was probably a sensible idea.

"What can I get you?" Lorraine inquired, stood with poise and her designer handbag slung stylishly over her arm, iPhone grasped in her other hand.

"A beer please." The brunette requested, turning her attention to her wife as she waited for her to respond to the question, "I'll have a white wine please." Christine's reply lacked emotion but she was polite.

They watched as Lorraine ambled towards the bar, hips swaying rhythmically with every graceful step and angelic blonde locks bouncing on her shoulders. "What does she want?" The head teacher frowned suspiciously, "I would have thought she'd be with Annabelle."

The younger woman shrugged, "I'm not sure." She forced a pleasant smile as her ex returned with a tray and deposited on the table, "Thanks," she clasped her fingers around her pint and removed it from the circular tray.

Lorraine had perceived Nikki and Christine from a sensible distant, perplexed by their seducing behaviour which just resulted in her doubting the irrational story that Nikki had explained on their primary confrontation on the beach. It provoked an emotion that the multi-millionaire never predicted to feel; jealousy. Jealousy. She had always battled with her emotions, those petrifying feelings. And watching her Nikki with another female hurt. That was the instigating reason behind her coveting to buy them both a drink. Her spirits for Annabelle were nothing compared to those for Nikki. Reignited emotions. She had added a little something extra to the brunette's beverage in some hope to seduce her.

They were all engaging in a slightly awkward discussion, although Nikki was rapidly discovering it to be more of an effort to remain motivated to follow the chat subsequently to ingesting more than half of her beer. She was becoming disorientated, vision a fuzzy haze. Blurred. Fake hallucinations were forming in her mind. And she had come fidgety and giggly.

"Nikki? Are you feeling okay?" Christine's tone was laced with pungent concern, a frown refining her features as she studied her _wife_ closely.

The brunette nodded, "I'm absolutely fine, couldn't be better!" She giggled bubbly as she fixated her orbs on the prosperous lady. Unconvinced, Christine regained her equilibrium and walked towards the bar to get a glass of water.

Lorraine accepted full of advantage of Christine's absence, purposely firing a flirty comment at Nikki to which she uncoordinatedly extending her arm to twirl a lock of Lorraine's hair between her fingers. Inquisitive yet innocent. She slowly inclined forward, lips just millimetres apart, savouring the sensation of being able to feel Nikki's bittersweet breath against her face. Their eyes locked, followed by their lips colliding.

Christine returned and scowled furiously, "Lorraine!" She hissed and the blonde vaulted back from Nikki. She didn't blame her wife at all, certain that her behaviour was definitely out of character. For a reason that she couldn't yet explain but she was dubious. Very dubious. Descending beside the brunette, "Nikki?" She didn't receive a reply of much sense though, the English teacher erupting into more merry laughter, rambling faltered sentences that had no logic to them.

The colour abruptly drained from Nikki's face; ghostly white. A wave of nausea had consumed her toned body as she continued to twitch erratically. But she had become silent, the laughter fading into nothing. Without warning, the sickness triumphed and the older blonde's worries increased significantly. She dashed to her partner's side, "Drink this Nikki." She instructed as she popped a straw into the glass of water and held it for her.

Nikki sipped the water, starting to become a little more conscious of what was happening around her, groaning in discontentment as she rubbed her forehead, attempting to piece together what had just occurred.

Christine elevated Nikki's beer, placing the glass to her lips and engulfing a petite sip. Her knowledge of beer was scarce but she comprehended that it didn't taste right, "Lorraine, what have you put in this?" She demanded hostilely, perhaps too harsh but she didn't care.

The other blonde shrugged, "Nothing!" She retorted, zealous to defend herself, "I hope Nikki feels better soon." She stated sincerely before leaving, succumbed with dismay at the fact her plan had failed. She had a kiss that she would relish though.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: **Again, thank you for all the lovely reviews. Hope you like this instalment! :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 17

The night had loitered with reprisal, travelling at a protracted pace and consisting of insignificant sleep. They were both sleep deprived and rather petulant. Nikki had suffered for the majority of the night with the products that came as a result of the substance Lorraine had added to her beer, but the after effects were finally subsiding.

The brunette was perched on the end of their luxury bed, feet planted firmly on the tiled floor, elbows propped on her knees and her head buried in her hands. She was massaging her forehead, evidently she still had a headache and was attempting to sooth the acute pounding sensation.

"Are you feeling any better?" Christine fractured the silent atmosphere that had been free from awkwardness; comfortable. Her Scottish accent was prudent, thick. And her tone was compassionate and halcyon.

Nikki simply nodded, an adequate response. She didn't feel like talking; perhaps incapable of thinking straight to generate a sentence. Her thoughts were sharp and a jumbled tangle, revolving around Lorraine Donnegan. Extending her toned arm, she fumbled for the packet of paracetamol that were stationed on the side, and the bottle of water. She swallowed a couple, finally concluding that her stomach could handle them, and gulped down some water to relief her parched throat.

They basked the muted ambience for a while longer until Nikki chose to interrupt the silence. The former army captain tilted her head up and rotated it marginally so her orbs, intense with various poignancy, could focus on her _wife_. She faltered over her words momentarily, parting her lips and hovering over a single letter, "S-she kissed me didn't she?" She murmured, nearly inaudible, "Lorraine kissed me?" She clarified, voice still low and husky.

Christine's lips curved downwards faintly, into a frown, before quickly regaining her neutral posture. She had been mindful that the brunette's memory was erased from the stint of time that she was under the brutal influence of whatever her drink had been spiked with. Nodding slowly, she spoke with reassurance, "Yeah...she did. But don't worry, I don't blame you for any of this, she tried to seduce you." She swiftly added, figuring her partner would be internally panicking incase accused of being unfaithful. There was a vague pause as she allowed Nikki to process the information, "How did you know? I sort of thought you were oblivious to everything." She endeavoured curiously.

"I was." Nikki confirmed Christine's original thoughts, then continuing to enlighten her _wife_ to how she actually knew, "I saw her lipstick on my lips last night." She dipped her head and fiddled with her fingers, "I'm sorry." She whispered faintly.

"Nik, you don't need to be sorry. None of this is your fault." The blonde promised, manner laced with placid comfort. She enveloped her arm around the English teacher's waist and allowed her to settle in her embrace.

"I knew the beer tasted strange; I just thought it was something different, native to the Caribbean." She shrugged, irritated by her own stupidity and lack of common sense.

Another spell of hush floated over the pair, Nikki resting her head on Christine's chest, curled in the foetal position and her eyes fluttered closed although she was still very much awake. The older female repeatedly brushed her fingers through Nikki's matted bob, usually sleek but fluffy due to her constant tossing and turning whenever she had laid down during the night. A single teardrop surfaced from the brunette's eye, perfectly formed and inked with black mascara, rolling down her cheek in a tumbling motion. Nikki rarely displayed any hints of feeble vulnerability, the head teacher had never seen her cry before - just forlorn after her break up with Vix. It was another indication of just how comfortable Nikki was with Christine.

Christine was wiser than to push Nikki to talk, she concluded that it would have the opposite to desired effect, so instead she wiped the tear from her cheek with the silky pad of her thumb, "Do you want to talk about what you're thinking?"

Nikki stared blankly out the window for another seventeen minutes before finally engaging eye contact with her _wife_, "It took me ages to get over my break up with her," she admitted quietly, "I convinced myself that she felt nothing, that she really was just job and money orientated. I don't understand how someone can't have some sense of security outside of work; it must be so lonely. Now I just feel stupid...foolish. I let her back under my skin although I don't love her." Her words were muted but she was just thankful that Christine was satisfied to simply sir and listen; it really meant a lot. "My feelings are for you now, I just want to forget about last night."

The blonde nodded understandingly, "We can forget about last night, it wasn't your fault. All I want you to know is that I'll always listen. Bottling things up isn't the answer." She spoke softly, consoling.

"Thank you," The younger woman whispered, "I'm still sorry though," she leant up and captured her wife's lips delicately. For once she truly felt like she actually comprehended the feeling of being appreciated. Wanted. "Can we get some sleep now?" She yawned, sleep was beginning to triumph this battle she was gradually loosing. Christine nodded, "sweet dreams," she murmured as they both settled beneath the sheet. Entwined, they drifted into a tranquil slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **Thanks for reading and to those of you who left a review. Here's the next part, I hope you enjoy it! :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 18

Tender, exquisite kisses. Hot and fiery. Intensively passionate, faintly teasing and seductive. Nikki repeatedly placed butterfly kisses on the blonde's silky skin that was already revealed. Her _wife_ was still sleeping. For ages she had admired how peaceful she appeared in her serene slumber, chest regularly rising up and down in a rhythm, and occasionally her nose twitched.

She had observed minutes gradually tick by, waiting until she really had to disturb Christine. For today, she had arranged a special surprise for the blonde, and they needed to get up now if they were to have enough time to get ready and have breakfast before they had to leave the resort. And the cheeky kisses had had the desired effect.

"Nik," Christine grumbled in a muted tone as she stirred, briefly allowing her orbs to flutter open and then rolling onto her side so when she opened her eyes properly she would be facing the brunette.

"Good morning," Nikki beamed as she neatly tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind Christine's ear, "Wakey wakey,"

"I want to sleep," The head teacher protested sleepily as she grasped the thin sheet in her hands, tugging it above her head in some hopeless attempt to become invisible. She wasn't entirely sure what time it was, all she did comprehend was that it was too early.

"Don't make me tickle you," The brunette warned, manner deadly serious and sincere, "I know it's early, but we need to get up. We're going out on a day trip today." She explained as she extended her arms so her hands collided with the older female's waist and she slowly began to tickle her.

"Nikki!" Christine moaned, that one word slurred with irritableness, as she wriggled desperately, trying to escape the clutches of her wife's tickling hands, "Since when were we going anywhere today? I don't recall discussing that with you any...aaaahhh..way!" She pouted, squealing with cranky giggles. She was extremely ticklish and had been wondering how long it would be before Nikki discovered her weakness.

Nikki just smirked, somewhat thankful that she wasn't all that ticklish, "You don't know about it because I arranged it. It's a surprise for you." She stated, "But you'll have to get up to find out what it is."

The blonde groaned, clutching a pillow in her defence and swatting her friend with it, "What is this surprise? You have to tell me, please? I hate surprises." She scowled as she curled up behind the feather pillow.

"You'll love this surprise." Nikki promised, inclining forward to kiss her wife's lips tentatively, before climbing out the bed and searching through her cluttered suitcase for a bikini, some shorts and a top. Christine reluctantly departed the bed, padding into the bathroom with the close she would wear today, "You're such a tease you know, Miss Boston." She complained before she disappeared.

* * *

"Not these awful lifejackets again," Christine sighed moodily, evidently still grouchy as she leant against the metal railings on the boat that was rapidly gliding through the ocean. She was becoming faintly suspicious as to why they were the only tourists on the boat. There were a couple of drivers and the person who had greeted them at the beach and guided them to the boat.

"Trust me, they'll be worth it in the end." Nikki smiled, a soothing edge to her voice made the older woman relax, "Anyway, like I said last time, you still look great." She smirked which only earned her a playful slap to her arm.

The boat came to a steady halt, all that was visible for miles around in the horizon was the turquoise sea, rippling with gentle waves. "Why have we stopped here? Nikki, what's going on?" The blonde inquired, frowning as she impatiently awaited an explanation.

"Look over there," Nikki spoke softly, gesturing in the direction where several dolphins were emerging from the water, ever so gracefully, "We're here because we're going swimming with dolphins. She enlightened, grinning at her _wife's_ positive reaction of pure joy and her mood had lifted significantly.

"Really?" She beamed, "But how? I don't understand, I didn't think it was an available activity?" She questioned, eyes fixated on the animals that she had such an extensive love for.

"The resort doesn't offer it, but I did some research and found that these people do. They specialise in taking one family out on a time so they can spend as much time as they want swimming with the dolphins without worrying about other people wanting their go." The brunette smiled as Christine enveloped her arms around her, hugging her appreciatively.

"Thank you," she beamed, completely ecstatic, "there's even little sea turtles, look!" She announced as she pointed into the translucent water.

* * *

"Thank you so much for today," The blonde grinned once they were back in their suite at the resort, "I'm really grateful that you organised it and I thoroughly enjoyed it." She wrapped her arms around the younger female and brushed her own lips against Nikki's lips.

She responded to the kiss fleetingly, before speaking, "You're welcome, I'm glad you loved it so much. And even wearing those horrible lifejackets wasn't so bad in the end, was it?" She winked.

Christine couldn't help but laugh slightly, "No, it wasn't." She admitted as she ambled towards the bed and sat down, unlocking the safe that was on her bed side table that contained all their valuable for when they weren't present in their room and removed her kindle to continue reading a book.

"A kindle? Really?" Nikki puckered her eye brow, an expression that was shocked, "You're an English teacher and are using a kindle? What happened to the love of flicking pages, nothing comes anywhere near close to that!" She exclaimed, pretending to be appalled that she had betrayed one thing all English's teachers were loyal to.

"I was exactly the same until Connor bought me one for Christmas. Of course you can't beat an original copy of a book. I wasn't that keen on it at first but it's really grown on me. Perfect for travelling so I don't have to carry a load of books for me and it's helpful when teaching so many different novels." Christine smiled.

The brunette shook her head, "I don't believe you." Her _wife_ the placed her kindle on the side and shuffled closer to Nikki and capturing her lips delicately again. The former army sergeant continued the kiss, deepening it a little as they snaked their arms around each other simultaneously. Nikki nibbled Christine's bottom lip teasingly until she gave in and their tongues battled for dominance, her fingers were tangled in the blonde's hair and the older woman's hand rested softly on her _wife's_ cheek.

"Nik, I've never...not with a woman." Christine confessed quietly, a weak whisper, frightened incase her nerves were about to destroy everything.

Nikki could feel the blonde's sharp, sticky breath suffocating her neck. Erratic, "It's okay...we don't have to do anything." She reassured, stroking Christine's cheek tentatively.

She shook her head, "No, I want to."


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, and to those who have read. Here's the next update, I hope you like it! Will update when I can as this is the last instalment I have finished, and I don't have much time to write at the moment. :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 19

Out of all the days that had already been completed on the Caribbean island, the _married_ couple had chosen the hottest day to endure the jungle walk, with temperatures already reaching a scorching thirty-seven degrees celsius. The ambience was sultry and steamy, a thin coat of moisture had developed on both Christine and Nikki's skin. All the vacationers were suffering with the blistering heat and atmosphere. But the guide leader had assured that everyone would have the opportunity to cool down in the waterfalls and lagoons they were approaching.

They were ambling leisurely through dense jungle and despite being shaded by the colossal trees and out of direct sunlight, the clammy air remained. The tree trunks were skeletal and tall, smooth barked, and branches that were adorned with thick, spacious leaves that created copious canopies. The trees varied in species, many of which growing diverse, exotic fruits as well as the typical palm trees.

After what seemed like ages, they arrived at the first lagoon with a waterfall. All the women were left to explore on their own for a few hours; there were several other lakes, waterfalls and petite hidden areas in the form of caves and the magical way the trees and shrubs had grown.

Gushes of gorgeous aqua water cascaded over the uniquely shaped rocks, streaming down into the natural pool of transparent water. Delicate flowers in vibrant colours were flourishing up the waterfall rocks. Lavish green vines suspended from the canopies, durable enough for people to swing from.

"Nik, where are we going?" Christine inquired, tone laced with curiosity, as she followed her _wife_ over the humid rocks vigilantly. Every time the brunette paused momentarily, she absorbed the chance to perceive the natural beauty of nature that surrounded them, breath catching in the back of her throat as her orbs were fixated with the stunning scenery that had been preserved and allowed to blossom.

"According to this map, just over the other side of these rocks there is another pocket-sized yet beautiful lagoon with a hollow in the rocks and a waterfall that is supposed to be peaceful." The English teacher revealed, enlightening her partner to where they were going, "Everyone else is crowding all the other places that are obvious to the eye."

The blonde nodded, peering over her friend's shoulder to glance at the image that accompanied the simple directions, "It looks nice," she agreed as they continued to walk over the rocks, "If I didn't know you better and hadn't looked at the map, I'd have been worried there was some other activity around the corner." She joked due to the detail all she could observe was elevated boulders.

"I'm not that mean." Nikki laughed mildly and she dumped her bag on the jungle floor, "And here we are," she announced. They were no longer able to hear the noisy chatter of the other women in the group and could now serenely relish the scenery and moment.

The lagoon's water sparkled in the sun rays, a striking and exquisite turquoise shade. It was so sheer and pure. Bold flowers that automatically generated a more cordial mood edge the lagoon and spiralled the rocks. At the other side of the cove, they could see the tiny entrance to the cavity embedded into the rocks. Rocks had been tactfully positioned in the lake to create steps out of the water and onto the platform. Ripples of translucent water jetted over the towering rocks, showering down smoothly into the lagoon.

"It's even prettier than the other lagoons and waterfalls and peaceful; delight-...Nikki! What an earth are you doing?!" Christine's tranquil and relaxed manner was refined instantly, alarmed and flabbergasted as she captured a brief glance as Nikki flashed by her topless and plunged gracefully into the lagoon with a flawless dive.

Nikki materialised from the refreshing water, drenched chestnut-coloured hair clutched to her head and neck and it was evident that she was only wearing her bikini bottom, "Swimming? Aren't you coming to take a dip? It's lovely in here." Her response was composed, and features innocent. Really innocent. Harmlessly childlike.

"Yes, but not half naked!" The older female exclaimed although it was a feisty, internal scuffle to divert her gaze to anywhere other than at her _wife's_ body. She entered the water - in a complete bikini - and swam towards Nikki.

The brunette shrugged, "There's no one else here," she murmured with a hint of a raspy tone - sexy, "and it's not a crime to take a swim topless over her, many women choose to." She stated as she contently floated on her back. Their night of passion had left Nikki completely smitten. Their friendship had been so smooth and it only seemed logical to take things further, although at a steady pace.

Christine wasn't convinced, nor confident with that sort of exposure, "But somebody might come!" She hissed, yet there was something in her _wife's_ voice and subtle actions that calm and soothed her uncertainty.

"We're alone," Nikki breathed tenderly and melodiously, enveloping her arm around the blonde's waist and sliding her hand mischievously up her back to fiddle with the clasp on Christine's bikini top, "don't worry," she mumbled as she brushed her lips with her own glossed lips.

Whenever in Nikki's company, the brunette had a touch that was so sedative, dissolving her worries and anxieties within seconds. No one had ever managed that. Never. "Nik," she whispered, waiting until her _wife_ engaged in eye contact with her, "I love you."

Her lips arced into an agile smile, cornflower-blue orbs twinkling flowing with lust, bliss and ecstasy. She snaked her graceful arms around her _wife_, "I love you too," she whispered as she propped her head gently on the blonde's shoulder, allowing the placid current to carry them as they glided gently.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: **Again, thank you for the reviews, I love reading them. I hope you like this update :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 20

"A spa day? Really Christine?" The former army captain frowned as she perceived the sign on the entrance of the building, not feeling zealous at the thought of spending her day trying various treatments that weren't really to her taste. Spas were a little too feminine for her nature.

Christine nodded, smiling enthusiastically and her manner matched, pungent to her words, "It's a spa with a difference, I know a normal spa wouldn't appeal to you so I thought we would try this one out instead." She clasped her fingers around the handle and entered the reception, propping the door open so her _wife_ could follow.

Optimistic. Nikki had mentally concluded that she was alacritous to try anything once and be open minded about the prospect. The blonde scribbled both their names on the piece of paper provided at the reception that acted as a 'sign in' sheet, so they had a marginal idea of who was currently using their facilities. The _married_ couple then proceeded to go change into more appropriate attire.

"Mud baths? I wouldn't have thought that would be to your preference." The brunette repressed a spirited laugh, enlightened to their first method of relaxing; a satisfying surprise. The peculiar - somewhat weird - therapy was something she never envisioned trying, only briefly having heard of it before after it had been included in a film.

Christine shrugged, "It's not something I've ever considered trying before," she admitted sincerely, "but the mud is supposed to be really good for the skin, especially since we have spent a lot of time in the salty water this week, which is not so good for the skin."

Nikki was first to descend into the thick mud, submerged to her neck in the viscous substance. She wasn't perturbed by the copious mud, she had seen enough of it in her years serving in the army through various ranks.

The head teacher was more reluctant about entering than her _wife_, although refusing to verbally confess her apprehension. Her posture was refined with noticeable hesitance, but she plunged gracefully into the bath with a difference, perching beside the younger woman.

The _married_ couple were loquacious, engaging in a cordial conversation regarding random topics. Nikki observed, in silence, as the blonde's eyes fluttered shut, snapped open and then hovered close again; the mud bath evidently relaxing. She watched her for a while, admiring the peaceful and tranquil ambience that had engulfed her, before her immature edge began to materialise, tedium surfacing.

She raised her arm out of the mud and extended it with poise and tapped her finger onto the tip of Christine's nose, leaving a grubby mark. Christine opened one eye, puckering her eyebrow simultaneously, "What are you doing?" She endeavoured, potent Scottish accent lacing her question.

Nikki shrugged, "You said the mud was good for your skin, I wouldn't want your nose to miss out." Her response was hinted with faint mischief. Innocent mischief. And a slight smirk that corresponded with the glint in her cornflower-blue orbs.

"Really now?" The blonde then reused the same excuse Nikki had developed and left a dirty handprint on one side of her _wife's_ face. The brunette instantly retorted by tossing a handful of mud at her which quickly escalated into a mud fight.

* * *

Subsequently to showering, rinsing their skin free of the syrupy mud, Christine guided Nikki into a room that had chairs placed at regular intervals. In front of the chairs were glass tanks occupied with translucent water and living things frantically swimming around. The brunette hadn't really been concentrating, more amazed at the cleansed feeling the mud had sourced to her skin. She peered curiously into the chamber, "What is all this?"

"Fish in water."

Nikki rolled her eyes in exasperation at her wife stating the obvious, "I know that, but what's the idea of it all?" She clarified her question, already having a trivial suspicion of what they would be doing next but just hoping that some miracle would evolve and prove her hunches to be incorrect.

"You place your feet into the tank and it's supposed to leave you with smooth and silky feet as well as be relaxing." Christine smiled as she slipped her flip flops off her feet and settled on one of the chairs.

The English teacher wasn't fervent, averse to the entire concept, "Do I have to?" She grumbled in a near inaudible murmur.

Christine shook her head, the adequate response Nikki had been seeking, then adding a sentence after a short interval, "Are you scared of the little fishies, Nik?" She teased.

"No! Of course I'm not." Nikki replied instantly, tone slurred with negative poignancy. Perhaps she had been too harsh and aggravated. Or perchance defence. She was so easy to torment, and she loathed that trait. She kicked her shoes off and attained the seat next to her wife, dipping her feet into the shallow water riddled with tiny fish. She wasn't particularly keen to divulge the real reason behind her reluctance, although figured it would probably become apparent on it's own.

The brunette was fidgety, unable to restrict the movement and twitches of her feet. The older woman had noticed despite saying nothing for the moment. It tickled. Not just a little bit, it tickled a lot. Nikki had taken tremendous care in ensuring that Christine believed she wasn't ticklish - and she wasn't, except for her feet.

Christine gasped, mocking a shocked expression, "So you are ticklish." She grinned at discovering a weakness that she could finally use to her advantage.

"I'm not." Nikki argued momentarily before She dipped her head, cheeks flushing a deep crimson colour. She nodded vaguely, "Okay, maybe I am." She confessed quietly.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: **Here's the next part and I hope you enjoy it! I'm struggling for ideas for what is going to happen in the next update which follows on from this chapter, so sorry in advanced if it's delayed with being posted. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 21

"Reading my kindle now are we?" Christine's Scottish accent fractured the tranquil ambience, eyebrow puckered as she observed her _wife_, engulfed with concentration and corresponding fascination, studying her kindle. She had attempted to have a sincere expression but a teasing smirk danced off the tip of her tongue.

The brunette jolted with a start, then glancing guiltily at the electronic gadget in her palms, "I thought you were asleep," she murmured, tilting her head to perceive the older female next to her.

"I was, I've only just woken." It was true; Christine had been in a peaceful slumber when Nikki had initially grasped the kindle, only recently rousing minutes ago, "Now Miss Boston, don't change the subject, I thought you were against kindles and preferred to read a physical copy of a book."

Nikki chewed her bottom lip as she contemplated how to avoid digging herself into a hole, "Well I've read all the books I bought with me, and your kindle was just sat there looking at me and I sort of just couldn't refuse the temptation to have a little look and then I found a book I haven't read that's actually quite interesting." She shrugged innocently, "But it still can't beat a proper book." She added with a rascal smile.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Just admit it, you actually quite like the modern method of reading and storing books." She smirked as she shuffled closer to her _wife_ to observe what she was currently reading.

"I'm not admitting anything." She refused to confess how much the kindle had captured her attention because as an older English teacher she still believed there was nothing similar to a proper book, "Well maybe...just a little though!"

"I knew it!" Christine beamed with triumph, "Well at least I know what I can get you for your birthday now." She joked spiritedly, she then peered over her wife's shoulder to establish what novel had attained her attention, "Interesting choice...but I thought this would have been more to your taste." She returned to the library and scrolled through the pages until she located her choice for the brunette.

The former army caption frowned momentarily, "Well if I'd have known that you could flick through pages like that then obviously I would have selected that." She declared with a slight pout after reading the descriptive summary, "How many books are there on here?"

"Thousands. Now come on, I'm not going to spend the day laying in bed and discussing kindles when I could be sunbathing on the beach." The older female tossed the thin sheet away, inclining forward to plant her feet on the tiled floor until her partner's words grasped her attention.

"I don't think you are. Have you seen the weather out there today?" Nikki inquired, briefly diverting her gaze towards the tiny gap in the curtains that was just large enough for her to determine the weather.

The familiar sun rays that blinded them every morning where absent. Instead, they were masked by ominous clouds that flooded the bright, blue sky making it virtually non existence. With the murky and opaque clouds came rain; heavy precipitation that pattered constantly over the Caribbean island. A crushing wind accompanied the thundery rain, hurtling around the tropical location with dynamism. It was so intense and vigorous that the beach decking chairs and sun loungers were tumbling sideways and gathering in a cluttered pile at the far end of the shore.

Christine groaned, "Are you sure we're in the Bahamas and not Glasgow?" Before the brunette had the opportunity to respond, a piercing screech that startled the couple, followed by severe crackling and then the dire, native music penetrated through the room. It was certainly unwelcome. An unpleasant shock.

"I thought you disconnected that thing," The blonde complained with a cranky grumble, barricading herself beneath the bedding with the sheet pulled over her head in a hopeless attempt to tone down the pounding racket.

"I did, they must of cottoned on that it was no longer working or something and come in to repair it when we weren't in." Nikki shrugged, guessing what she thought was the most logical prediction. She then gently pressed her index finger to her friend's lips as she perceived that she was about to reply, desiring to silence her whilst she listened to the announcement.

_'As you are all probably aware, the weather conditions outside are not improving. A tropical storm is rapidly approaching the Bahamas from the ocean. We require everyone to gather in our main gathering hall where we must remain until the storm passes - expected to be gone by tomorrow morning. The hall is the furthest building inland, away from the sheer force of the shore, and is the strongest structure.'_

"Greaaat." Christine grumbled, the one word edged with great sarcasm, "That's exactly not how I want to spend a day and night of my holiday. Cooped up in a hall crowded with other women with no escape." She exhaled a dismayed sigh.

"I know, me neither. But unfortunately we don't really have a choice, so we are just going to have to make the best of it." The brunette pecked her _wife's_ lips before climbing out of the bed for some clothes to wear as well as placing her valuables and certain possessions into a bag to accompany her.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: **Thank you again for all the reviews and reading. This part will be posted over two chapters otherwise it would be a mega long update! I hope you like this instalment, I'd love to know what you think. :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 22

Hands interlaced, the _married_ couple had confronted the mild openings of the tropical storm that was spiralling in from the ocean in order to leave their honeymoon suite and arrive in the main hall where everyone had been instructed to gather. Safely entering the building, they pushed the door shut and obstructed the brutal winds that hurtled around the exotic island and trapped the relatively light precipitation.

There main intentions had been to collect the blanket and pillow they were providing for every individual and reserve a spot on the floor in the far corner, but that was soon interrupted when they realised they had to queue so the resort could account for everybody.

"Mrs and Mrs Boston,"

They perceived in a comfortable silence as the middle-aged woman highlighted their names off on the register sheet. Expecting to be handed a pillow and blanket each, simultaneous frowns suppressed their placid features at the question they had bern requested to sign to, "Can I interest you ladies in taking part in our karaoke night?"

"Uhm-" Christine hovered momentarily on her currently faltered response, rotating her head so she could engage eye contact with her _wife_ who had promptly replied cuttingly when she had paused, "No. Most definitely not." Karaoke was certainly not her scene. No way. She had never participated in karaoke whilst toxically drunk, so she obviously wasn't going to partake whilst vigilantly sober.

The lady sighed in reply, her list was virtually vacant as she scuffled to obtain alacritous contenders for their fabulous karaoke night. It appeared that the majority of the other women were like Nikki and Christine; sensible. She then gave the couple a pillow and blanket each, proceeding to move on to the next people in the ever expanding queue.

The pair had settled in a confined space in one of the far corners, coveting to attract as little attention as possible. Leant against the wall the brightly coloured wall beside each other, knees tucked up to their chests, the two women divulged into entertaining themselves with a novel on Christine's kindle. That idea was short lived when a cluster of females surrounded them, also desiring to share their method of distraction.

One of the resort leaders - the annoying Lucy who seemed to be at the centre of everything to be precise - tapped the end of a microphone a couple of times which penetrated a piercing crackle as she tested the sound. The bubbly lady had wanted everyone's attention, however her technique in achieving that simply generated crankier women.

Nobody was zealous about being cooped inside, some of the couples beginning to bicker as they claimed another woman was eyeing up their partner despite that not being the case. It was a hostile ambience. Everyone was grouchy that the weather was interfering with their holidays and desires to be soaking up the ultra-violent rays on the white sand beach.

"As if it isn't already bad enough that we're stuck in here because of the bloody weather when I could have been lounging about in the water and be sat at the pool bar with endless drinks all day, now we have to listen to thar irritating human being." The blonde grumbled in a low tone, descending beneath the blanket sulkily.

"Hello ladies! We are sorry that you are all imprisoned in here with no other option until this storm passes but unfortunately we have no control over the weather. We've experienced plenty of these before though and they are nothing to worry about, this is all just precaution! Now onto our karaoke night that we are trying to arrange for your last night on the Bahamas island before you leave. We have very few participants but no where near enough for our favourite and famous night to be anywhere near a success! So because so many of you are unwilling to volunteer on your own, we are going to have a beach games afternoon for those of you who are healthy enough to join in! The losers will then be signed up for karaoke!" That high pitched, enthusiastic voice was gradually began to exasperate every single nerve was doing just that; Nikki and Christine were grateful when she stopped talking.

"Is now a good time to start false an illness that get's us excluded from this?" The brunette murmured in her _wife's_ ear as the brief moment of chatter between vacationers returned. In response, Christine faked a cough, "that sounds like a brilliant idea."

"Also, food is about to be served! Then you are welcome to join us in the other hall for some more games and the bar will be open! Remember, at Palm Trees Resort, Bahamas there is never a dull moment regardless of the circumstances! Enjoy your evening ladies!"

After they had all eaten, many of the women filtered out into the other room - probably to make use of the unlimited cocktails. The _married_ couple chose to remain where they were, consuming advantage of having the space to stretch their legs for a while. Everything was fine until suddenly everything went pitch black...


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: _**_Again, thanks for reading and the lovely reviews. I apologise for how shockingly bad this update is but I was really struggling for what to write. Thanks to the girls who gave me a couple of ideas for this part (you know who you are). I think there will only be another three parts to this story before it ends, I'm running out of ideas and don't want to make it drag. X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 23

A power cut. Following the last hasty flicker of light, pitch black shadows of blackness suppressing the tropical island resort and turmoiled an ambience of sheer panic and fluster. High noted, terror loaded squeals and the physical sound of several woman shuffling through the dusk as they attempted to locate their friends, family or partners. It was pure mayhem and chaos.

In the midst of the commotion, Christine clasped the woman's hand that was closest to her left hand side, presuming it was her _wife's_ as that was where she recalled the brunette to have been stood when the power cut struck.

Lips loomed close to the blonde's own lips, hovering tastefully until they finally collided. She gracefully returned the subtle kiss and allowed herself to be seduced into the younger woman's secure arms.

A surge of light reoccurred, blinding everyone temporarily. The source that had interrupted the power supply had been repaired, restoring the electric. The atmosphere instantly changed, a sense of composure and peace had refined the unsettled bedlam. An expression of horror and disgust engulfed Christine's features. The brunette wasn't her _wife_. Immediately she pulled away, vaulting to her feet as her fearful eyes frantically scanned the room for Nikki.

Nikki was stood with her arms folded across her chest, contours angered as she gazed icily, directly at the head teacher. She wasn't happy. At all. She had captured her _wife_ passionately kissing and becoming rather intimate with another woman. The blonde cautiously approached her partner, desperately contemplating how to redeem herself from her mistake. Had she just ruined everything?

"Nik, I'm really sorry. I thought it was you. After all, you were stood there the last time I checked. I only grabbed her hand originally, she was the one that kissed me and pulled me into her embrace." Christine's tone was deeply apologetic, extending her arms so she could hold Nikki's hand but the brunette just stepped away, locking her arms to her side.

"The people behind shot forward when everything went dark, I had no option but to also go forward unless I wanted to end up on the floor." The former army captain clarified bluntly, "Didn't you think it would have been a more sensible idea to make sure it was actually me first?"

"Palpably now I realise that but it was the spur of the moment. Quit being so stubborn, Nik, I've apologised and I'd forgive you if it were you in my shoes."

"We wouldn't be in this situation if I was in your shoes because I would have engaged my head before my actions," she retorted, glaring bitterly at the other brunette she didn't know that she had caught kissing her _wife_.

"Really?" Christine raised her eyebrow, questioning the no nonsense teacher's response. During their time at Waterloo Road, Nikki had already proved that statement to be incorrect with her feisty attitude.

"Yes really."

Nikki's infuriated lips soon twisted into a dainty smirk now that the initial anger had faded, the situation was actually quite amusing. Her smirk developed into squeaky laughter, leaving the blonde perplexed.

"What's so funny now?" She huffed, hoping that she would be enlightened to the invisible entertainment her wife was enjoying.

The English teacher shrugged, "You. Everything. You're so easy to tease." She laughed. If Christine hadn't known better, she would have suspected that her friend was slightly intoxicated. But she did know better, and she was sober. Nikki's sparkling orbs diverted around the hall; all eyes were locked on them. They were the only ones still standing. And they were providing the current entertainment as other vacationers watched them bickering intently. Her cheeks flushed a tainted crimson-colour and she dashed to retreat to their little corner, Christine swiftly copying her actions. Embarrassed was an understatement.

"Were you actually ever angry?" Christine murmured curiously as the _married_ couple settled beneath their blankets, snuggled together.

"Just a tiny bit but not for long." She confessed sincerely, tilting her head backwards as the blonde inclined forward to kiss her, "No you don't," she playfully tapped her friend's nose, "You are not kissing me because I am still offended that you could mistake that woman for me. I don't like to think that I share anything in common with her, such as my lips. And I hope to god that I don't smell like her." She pouted, scrunching her nose up, then poking her tongue out.

"I can promise you one thing, your kisses are much better than hers."

Before Nikki had the opportunity to respond, everyone was disturbed by the hysterical screams and cries of a middle-aged blonde who had attracted everyone's attention. "She's lost! She's disappeared in this truly awful storm! My dear Hetty. I can't find her anywhere!" The lady sobbed miserably.

An announcement was the made for a request to everyone to help search for the missing female following a description from her partner. Nikki and Christine sighed in exasperation but so they didn't isolate themselves as lacking empathy, they began to help with the search in the two halls, despite being clueless to who they were looking for. Many women fitted the described criteria.

Ten minutes later, squeals filled the atmosphere. This time they weren't hysterical, more joyful. "Hetty!" The female zealously threw her arms around her girlfriend, "Where have you been?"

The lady - Hetty - frowned, "I only went to the restroom, what's all this fuss about?"

It was just another normal day in the Bahamas.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: **Thank you to those who have read and reviewed once again. I'm unsure about this instalment as I wasn't sure what to write, so sorry that it isn't all that great - I hope it's okay for you all though. The next part will be up as soon as possible. This will be coming to an end shortly, but I do have an idea for a sequel if people are interested! :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 24

Relaxing on identical sun loungers on the beach, Nikki and Christine were relishing the placid sun that had returned following the storm. The tropical storm was a distant memory, everything was tranquil and calm again, like the ominous weather that had succumbed the island had never happened.

Right now, the _married_ couple should have been in attendance at the main stretch of beach that was most popular with vacationers for the games afternoon to determine the unlucky souls who would be participating in the karaoke. But instead, they were attempting to hide from having to partake at the secluded end of the beach that wasn't as well-liked due to it's location that spent the majority of the day in the shade. And their plans to be some what invisible were working. So far.

"Shouldn't you ladies be elsewhere?"

The brunette and blonde had been snoozing peacefully in a light doze, sunglasses concealing their eyes to protect them from the ultraviolet sun rays beating potently. Simultaneously, the married couple's eyes shot open and they flicked their sunglasses to rest on top of their heads, muttering expletives.

"No," Nikki was first to speak, adding a mocked cough following her first word, "We've come down with awful coughs. We thought the games competition was only for those well enough to take part?"

The head teacher - fake - coughed in unison with her _wife_, "It's terribly contagious, we wouldn't want to give it to anyone else or for it to spread. Hence why we are sunbathing in this part of the beach."

"Nice try, you don't seriously believe that you are the first ones to try this trick? You are both perfectly fine, so come on."

Groaning, both women regained their equilibrium and hesitantly followed the lady down the beach. They contemplated wondering off but it was going to be practically impossible to manage that whilst her gaze lingered densely above them.

Tennis. Volleyball. Wife relay run. Football. Sandcastle building challenge. Banana boats. Water polo. The list of games they had contributed to was endless. Neither thought it was physically possible to complete so much in one afternoon.

The opponents they competed against at tennis had proved to be incredibly annoying, grunting with every individual swing of their racquets. Whether that had been their tactic, a plan to distract and irritate their rivals, neither were certain.

"Only one of us has to take part in the water polo, do you want to or would you rather I did? I'm easy either way." Nikki allowed her _wife_ the choice of electing whether she would or wouldn't partake. As suspected, Christine had decided that the sporty brunette could have that one. Although she was beginning to wonder if she had made the correct selection subsequently being informed that she had to go on a banana boat whilst her wife played water polo. It was a truly terrifying experience; she had screamed piercingly whilst clutching the banana shaped boat as though her life depended on it until she tumbled into the ocean.

Sandcastle building was a total failure. It was evident that both of them lacked experience with one of the childhood beach favourites. Their efforts had simple collapsed into heaps.

The entire afternoon plummeted into the category of unsuccessful. Wasted valuable energy. Their names had be amongst many that were permanently added to the karaoke list. And their was no escape. It was definitely time for some strong, alcoholic concoctions.

Shattered and aching, as well as equally cranky, the _married_ couple ambled leisurely into their honeymoon suite and disintegrated onto the luxury bed. It had been a long afternoon that had required energy that neither fancied depleting whilst on a relaxing - free - holiday. "We would never have had to participate if you had been better at lying! You are a really rubbish liar, Nikki Boston."

The former army captain huffed, "Just like you are really hopeless at volleyball." She retorted instantly, tone laced with a playful tint and tainted with some defence to her faults and weaknesses.

Christine pouted, "That wasn't my fault! The ball hit the end of my nose so keeping it off the ground was hardly the first thing on my mind."

"And it's not my fault that I'm a pathetic liar. I'd still rather be a useless liar than rubbish at volleyball, because let's be honest, dishonesty is hardly something to rave about." She stated sincerely, satisfied that she was going to win this minute and good-humoured argument.

"Fine, whatever." The blonde grumbled and dismissed the conversation.

"You did surprise me this afternoon though, I never realised you were so good at tennis." Nikki grinned genuinely, pleasantly surprised at how well their doubles tennis match had evolved. It was the only game they had actually won.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: **Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm unsure about the song choices I've chosen for the karaoke but still, sorry if the lyrics aren't correct (disclaimer: I don't own them either) but google has varied versions of the songs! I've had issues with the formatting of this update to so just bare with me if it's not right and I'll try and sort it xD I hope you enjoy this update. X_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 25

The alcoholic beverages were flowing rapidly. They needed to be, anything to numb the humiliation waiting ahead of them for karaoke was immensely appreciated. Cocktail after cocktail, they were determined that they needed to be tipsy at the least if they were to enjoy the karaoke. This was their final night in the Bahamas - it was going to be a memorable one.

Christine was first and had elected for an Abba classic; Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight). She appeared to skip half the words that were given on the lyric screen, and the order in which they came left a lot to be desired but despite that, she tried. The only versus' she was half successful with was the chorus. Everybody had had enough to drink for the quality of the performance not to be bothered. All they coveted was for entertainment. The blonde fitted that criteria.

For their duet, which went down a treat, they selected 'We Can Change'.

'_When the leaves turn to red, Don't you cry waiting for summer, There's a change in the air waking crimson skies, I am ready, Couldn't have come too soon, Can't keep us down, So we'll rise from the ashes, This is our time now._

_This is just a part of me, It's not the whole, the whole of me, For you, for you I can't change now, It is just a part of me._

_It's not the whole, the whole of me, I cry you cry, You bleed I bleed, I'm free you're free, We love we lie, We hurt we try, Oh we can change.'_

Nikki's solo karaoke slot was the last out of the three that the _married_ couple had. Corresponding with her _wife_, she was extremely apprehensive. She wasn't worried or anxious about what people would think; she was almost positive of the reaction she would receive. She was just conscious because Christine was there - and it was humiliating. The intro beats began to her song choice and she raised the microphone to her lips.

_'Handle bars, never let go, let go for anyone, Take me in and throw out my heart and get a new one, Next thing we're touching, You look at me, it's like you hit me with lightning._

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed, And everybody glows, Oh, everybody's starry eyed, And my body goes, Whoa oh oh ah ah, Whoa oh oh, ah an, Whoa oh oh._

_So we burst into colours, colours and carousels, Fall head first like paper planes and playground games, Next thing we're touching, You look at me, it's like you hit me with lightning.'_

Christine's breath gathered in the back of her throat, heart skipping a thundering beat. The no nonsense teacher was breathtaking. Her voice was graceful and melodious. And contrasting to her _wife_, she was one of the few women who was actually in tune. She was popular with the crowd.

Both Nikki and Christine obtained themselves a - well earned - cocktail after and settled in the midst of the dance floor to enjoy the following karaoke. Strident lights spiralled across the floor in typical disco colours. The music was increasing with volume, thumping through the resort and echoing outside.

* * *

"Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight though?" Nikki's serious frown soon dissolved into merry laughter as she continued to articulate after a brief pause, "Wouldn't gimme gimme gimme a woman after midnight have been more appropriate?" She puckered her eyebrow as she attempted - and failed - to compose a sincere expression.

The blonde shrugged innocently. The more she thought about it, the more she agreed with her _wife_ about the adjustments she she should have introduced to the lyrics, "You are probably right, but I was simply following the words on the screen." She pouted.

The former army captain exploded into more uncontrollable giggles, "Following the words on the screen? You couldn't even see the screen because you'd had so much to drink prior to your slot! It was definitely an interesting version compared to the original." She teased.

Christine rolled her eyes dramatically, "That's just a technical issue." She laughed as she shuffled closer to her _wife_ beneath the bed linen. They were both more sober subsequently to a couple of glasses of water and the late night dancing they had participated in. The headmistress was joyfully ecstatic because she had finally succeeded in convincing Nikki to join her on the dance floor.

Snuggled together, the muted ambience was granted permission to wisp around them as they admired the luminous stars shining radiantly in the velvet, midnight-blue sky, with loops and fizzes of resplendent, pastel shaded lightning for one more time. The glass panel embedded in the smooth ceiling of their honeymoon suite, situated with precision above the bed, was a magnificent bonus. They even perceived a shooting star highlighting the dark skies.

"Nik," Christine's voice was delicate and soft, subtly reverberating the room with a placid harmony, "You have a beautiful voice you know, I never realised you could sing." She smiled blissfully.

Instantly developing a rare shy trait, the brunette's cheeks flushed a saturated crimson, "Thank you," This was one of the first times she had actually accepted a compliment - it was going to be a cherished moment for sure.

"Why didn't you mention that you could sing?" Her fingertips traced dainty patterns on the exposed skin of her shoulder and collarbone, trailing down her arm in a swirl.

Nikki shrugged tenderly, "I guess I've always been embarrassed by it, I never really wanted anyone to find out. Because of the person everyone thinks I am - my exterior - it doesn't really fit." She murmured timidly. "The lads in the army would have crucified me with teasing, the kids at school would never drop it. I'm not really one to be in the spotlight for something like this."

"We all have hidden secrets, and this just happens to be one of yours." The older female smiled affectionately, then inclining forward and brushing her lips against Nikki's.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: **So here is the final chapter which is set back in Scotland. I can't remember if I previously mentioned what month or season it was but let's just go with it. I wanted to use an idea that I haven't used before so here it is. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Part 26

It was early January, thick snow coated the crisp ground and was continuing to to float delicately from the sky. Christine gazed peacefully out of the bedroom window that was crystallised with frozen snowflakes and a subtle, steamy mist that had developed due to the sharp temperature difference between the outside climate and the heated, cosy house. It was simply beautiful. She focussed her attention on each tiny, individual snowflake that fluttered from the heavens, spiralling gracefully.

"Christine, hurry up!" Nikki complained with a spirited grumble, remarkably impatient for the woman who was incredibly tolerant, always punctual but rarely zealous to hurry like she was currently. There was no time limit. They didn't need to be anywhere for a reason.

The headmistress was disturbed from her blissful trance, diverting her concentration to her younger partner, "Okay, I'm coming." She hushed Nikki's vast enthusiasm and clasped her petite fingertips around her fluffy scarf. Never had she ever seen the former army captain so excited. She mirrored the behaviour of a six year old so desperate to go play out in the snow. A big kid.

Nikki leapt to her feet, satisfied that her girlfriend would soon be ready to venture out into the wintry weather, and padded downstairs to locate her coat and boots. Observing a final glance at the falling snowflakes and fixing her scarf into position, she grabbed her hat and gloves and joined the brunette downstairs. She loved admiring the delightful scenery that the snow created providing it was from the comfort of her home where she was nice and snug, perhaps accompanied with a steamy mug of hot chocolate. She was less keen when she actually had to venture out in the bitter white stuff.

"Are you finally ready?" The brunette teased as she placed her fluffy, bobble hat on her head and wriggled her fingers into corresponding gloves before departing the house, feet crunching in the crusty snow. Her hand fleetingly brushed past her pocket, checking that a very important item was still safely where she had stationed it, and it was.

Christine shivered violently as the arctic air engulfed her, the plummeting temperature contrasted harshly with her cosy home. Interlacing hands with Nikki, they began walking leisurely towards the local park, feathery snowflakes still drifting from the heavens. The English teacher giggled as one landed on the tip of her friend's nose.

The icy waves were relatively calm despite it being the middle of winter, just a mild, wispy breeze humming around the coastal town fuelling the ripples to crash placidly against the rocks, exploding into the shadowy crevasses and cracks of the cliff face. The gentle sound had always been soothing. Naked trees that had been stripped off their leaves dotted the circumference of the generous park, bare branches groaning silently as the weight of the innocent snow bowed the flexible wood. Where the snow had momentarily thawed, dripping subconsciously and then frozen as the temperatures dipped again, alignments of sparkling icicles suspended below the branches. The lake that centred the park was frozen, glistening in the winter sun. Children with their families playing in contentment - constructing snowmen and igloos, participating in snowball fights, skating on the frozen lake - reverberated the ambience; it was so delightful, Nikki couldn't restrict the grin that curved her lips, pearly-white teeth displayed. She loved snowy winters. It added to the festive season that had recently passed, generating more magic and extending the joy.

"Let's build a snowman, Christine!" Nikki grinned passionately, descending to the floor as she compacted a small amount of snow into a tight ball and began rolling it. The veil of white snow had transformed the landscape and everyone was embracing the spirit.

Rolling her orbs, the blonde reluctantly copied Nikki's behaviour and started composing the next element of the snowman's body, "You're such a big kid. I've never known an adult get so excited over snow!" She laughed.

Shrugging, an innocent expression refined her facial features, "Don't you think it's so striking though? It's so wonderful and magical. Look around you, everyone is so cheerful."

Christine nodded in agreement, there was no denying that what Nikki had said was all correct, "Yes, but I prefer to admire it from the comfort of home, cuddled up beneath a blanket, nursing a hot drink. I've never been appreciative of the cold." Out of nowhere, she cursed loudly; some kid had elected her as their target for their snowball. The compressed snow had narrowly avoided her face, instead disintegrating between the gap of her neck and scarf.

Nikki laughed helplessly, amused by the entire situation as she secured the snowman's head to the rest of his body. Scowling, the older female glared at her girlfriend, "It is not funny! It's bloody freezing." She clenched her teeth.

"Oh Chrissie." She chortled, enveloping her arms around the other woman and pecking her lips, "It's not funny...well maybe a little." She mocked mischievously, "I'm going to find some stones and sticks to finish the snowman off, I'll be back in a minute." And with that she skipped off in search of the finishing touches.

Now was the perfect opportunity for her to unveil her surprise, returning to the blonde with the natural items she had just collected. She handed Christine the twig that was going to act as a nose, coveting for her to add it to the snowman. In good spirit, the head teacher attached it in the correct place, but as she did she noticed a brief, polished glint as though the sun was reflecting something shiny, that captured her attention. Focusing properly on the element, her immediate reaction was a gasp of pure happiness and amazement. It was a ring. Her ring she had sported during their vacation to the Bahamas as a newly _married_ couple. Carefully, she removed the ring from the stick and engaged eye contact with Nikki.

"Will you marry me?" The brunette clarified what she figured Christine was already certain of. It just made it that more real now she had actually popped the question. Orbs bursting with lust and enchantment combined with hints of nerves, she waited anxiously for a answer.

She nodded frantically, impotent of composing a reply, faltering over words that she just couldn't speak. Simply speechless. "Of course I will!" She finally beamed and fervently tossed her arms around the woman who would soon officially be her wife.

Nikki pulled her closer, adoringly kissing her lips, "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." Christine grinned, a single teardrop surfacing from the corner of her eye. She was so, so happy. "Just one thing though, don't I get a proper engagement ring?" She poked her tongue out cheekily.

With a merry laugh, the former army captain nodded, "I might be able to stretch to that." She teased, wiping the tear away with the silky pad of her thumb, "Come on, let's go skate on the frozen lake."

"Only if we can get some mulled wine from over there." She compromised, gesturing to van that was selling the product. She was desperate for something to warm her up, but her heart was roasting positively, all thanks to her cherished fiancee.

"Okay," Nikki laughed with a cheesy grin, "Oh, and by the way, I'm in charge of booking our honeymoon, and any other holidays come to think of it."

Paradise. They were in their own magnificent paradise.

* * *

_**A/N: **This fan fiction has finally come to an end, I really hope you liked the ending. Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed and generally supported this fic. There will be a sequel to this which will hopefully be up soon and I think it will be called 'Our Paradise' although I am very indecisive so will probably change my mind...thanks again! :) _

_~Mini Peacelet~_


End file.
